Of Apple Pie And AIs
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: A Steve/Tony drabble collection.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count **\- 554

* * *

**The Error Of His Ways **

* * *

"Pretty little vixen."

Tony blinked and then snorted, pressing his face against Steve's chest as Natasha turned her steely gaze on the drunken man leaning over the partition between his booth and the one that the Avengers had seated themselves.

Steve closed his eyes because there was only one way this was going to end and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Why don't you tell him how flexible you are, Tash?" Clint offered up, his smirk sinful.

"Are you actually trying to start a fight?" Steve asked, rolling his eyes at Clint. "Don't encourage it."

"Did you just call me an 'it'?" the drunk man asked, glaring at Steve.

Tony sat up and glared right back at the man. "No, he didn't, and if you know what's good for your health, you'll turn around, sit your ass down, and leave us well alone."

The man huffed and turned his attention back to Natasha. "Why don't you come and join me around this side of the booth, sweetheart? I'll show you what a real man is like."

Natasha rolled her eyes but then smirked at the man. "Why don't we just skip the pleasantries and go and find somewhere more… private?" she offered.

His eyes lit up, and he stumbled his way out of the booth. Natasha stood with much more grace and slid out, pausing only to glance back at Steve.

"Just… don't kill him," Steve requested, shaking his head.

She nodded and allowed the man to lead her out of the bar, while Clint, Tony and Steve watched on.

"See, this is why we don't go out," Steve complained. "Someone always ends up fighting."

"I doubt it's going to be much of a fight, Cap," Clint said, looking down at his watch. "She'll be back in less than five minutes, I guarantee it."

Steve just sighed and rested his head against the top of Tony's. "Next time we want to do team bonding, we're staying home with pizza and a movie."

"We could always try poker night again?" Tony offered, snuggling closer. "That was fun."

"Thor destroyed the living room."

"It was still fun."

"He literally split the sofa in two pieces, straight down the middle."

"But fun, Steve."

"Clint got so drunk I thought we were going to have to take him to the hospital."

"But—"

"Told you," Clint interrupted, nodding his head in the direction of the door. Tony and Steve looked over to see Natasha strolling back through the bar, not a hair out of place and a satisfied smile on her face.

"Is he still breathing?" Tony asked, leaning forward as she slid into the booth.

"Yes. Steve asked me not to kill him," Natasha replied, shrugging. "But I've taught him the error of his ways. I imagine he'll be more respectful towards women in the future."

"I imagine he'll be having nightmares about women in the future," Tony muttered, making Steve chuckle.

"Shall we go home and eat pizza and watch movies then?" Clint offered, draining his glass. "This place is boring."

Tony nodded. "Yep yep. Let's blow this popsicle stand."

Steve followed Tony from the booth and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He was glad to be going home.

He pretended not to see the bloodstain in the entrance to the alley beside the bar.

* * *

**Written for: **

Funfair, Jack O Lantern - Pick A Pumpkin - 1. "Are you actually trying to start a fight?"

365\. 279. Vixen


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count **\- 550

* * *

**Scared Of The Dark **

* * *

The power going out shouldn't have been such a big deal. It was only because of the weather, and it was _fine. _

Tony tried to convince himself of that, but it was hard when his heart was beating so hard in his chest and his hands were sweating profusely.

He searched his pockets for a pocket-torch, only to come up empty. If he'd been home, it would have been fine, because he kept torches in every room of the mansion, but he wasn't home and this was a _problem. _

"Tony? Are you okay?"

"Fine," he replied automatically, glancing in the direction that Clint's voice had come from.

Why was it so dark anyway? There should be some light, right? At least a little. Tony stumbled his way to the wall of the hotel room and then followed it around to the window, ripping the curtains open.

Except it didn't really help because it was a cloudy night so the moon wasn't particularly bright, and there were no streetlights.

A hand on his shoulder made him yelp, but Steve quickly murmured his name, tugging him into his side. "It's just me, Tony, calm down."

"I'm going to go and check in on the others," Clint said, and Tony wondered how he was able to see enough to move around the room without stumbling the way Tony had.

"Hey, hey," Steve murmured, wrapping Tony up in his arms. "Calm down, you're shaking. It's just a power cut, we're okay."

Tony wanted to snap at him that he knew they were okay, he knew that and he didn't need coddling dammit, but he couldn't.

"I'm scared of the dark," he whispered, sounding nothing like his usual suave self.

Steve just held him tighter and helped him to the bed, easing him down and then climbing up next to him.

And then…. Then he just started talking. Old war stories, stories of the shenanigans he got up to with Bucky in his youth, even missions that he undertook now occasionally for shield. He just… talked.

Distracting Tony from the darkness.

Tony pressed his face against Steve's chest and kept his eyes closed, trying to fool himself into believing that it wasn't dark in the room, it was just because he had his eyes shut.

It was times like this he lamented having the reactor removed from his chest.

He'd never been in the dark when he had his own personal torch shining out for all to see.

A sound echoed through the hotel of the electricity kicking back in, and suddenly, the room was full of light again.

Tony sighed against Steve's chest, even as the larger man kept up his talking, rubbing a soothing hand up and down Tony's spine.

"Thank you," Tony whispered.

"Go to sleep if you can," Steve replied quietly, never making any indication that he wanted to move away from Tony even though the light was back. "It's been a long day."

Tony nodded, and pressed even closer to the super soldier. It had been a long day. Steve kept up talking, though his voice had lowered to a quiet murmur now, and Tony felt himself drifting, so close to sleep.

His last, brief thought, was a wonder of it this was what it felt like to be loved.

* * *

**Written for: **

Funfair, Jack O Lantern, Hollow It Out: 5. "I'm scared of the dark."

365\. 283. Suave


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count **\- 409

* * *

**Peppermint **

* * *

The doors to the workshop opened, and Tony scowled at the camera in the corner of the room.

"Traitors," he muttered to himself. "All of them are traitors."

"Tony?"

"Can we just… not do this?" Tony asked, without turning around. "Can we just… forget it was ever a thing and move on with our lives?"

"You should have told me," Steve said gently.

"Yeah, because that would have gone well," Tony snorted. "Almost as well as being outed by Pepper went."

"She didn't mean to do it, you know? She was just angry and frustrated and she lashed out. Everyone does it."

"I'm not mad at her," Tony said quietly. "So if you're here to defend her, you're wasting your time. She doesn't need it."

Steve sighed and Tony felt two hands resting gently on his shoulders. "I'm here because you've been hiding for three days for no reason, and I want you to stop hiding."

"Fine, I'll stop. You've seen me now, Steve, you know I'm still alive and—"

"Will you please just turn around and look at me?" Steve requested. "Please, Tony?"

Tony closed his eyes for a moment as Steve removed his hands from Tony's shoulders, and slowly, Tony spun his chair around and met Steve's gaze.

"I love you too," Steve said simply, holding his hand out for Tony to take. "You didn't even give me a chance to process what had been said before you hightailed it out of there."

"You—you don't have to lie to try and—"

"I've been in love with you for months," Steve interrupted, tugging Tony to his feet. "And I'd really like to kiss you now, if that's alright with you?"

Tony nodded slowly, unsure of what—if anything—to say.

Slowly, Steve lowered his head and pressed his lips to Tony's in a gentle kiss. Tony gasped and Steve took advantage, biting Tony's lower lip gently between his teeth before he deepened the kiss. His hand was resting at Tony's neck, and Tony clutched at Steve's shirt, unable to process what was happening, but needing it to continue as long as possible.

When the need for oxygen became stronger then the need to keep kissing, they parted just enough to breathe, still in each other's space.

"You… taste like peppermint," Tony murmured.

Steve chuckled. "You taste like Tony. Are you ready to stop hiding now, sweetheart?"

Tony nodded and Steve hugged him close. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Written for: **

Funfair, Jack O Lantern, Carve A Face: 8. "You should have told me."

365\. 275. Peppermint


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count **\- 654

* * *

**A Spark Of Magic **

* * *

Steve was staring at the TV, eyes wide in wonder at every trick the magician did. Tony smiled to himself, glancing up at him occasionally, even as he made notes on the graphic design for the new Starkpad advert.

"How do they do it?" Steve asked, looking over at Tony as the show he was watching took a break. "It's amazing."

"Magic is supposed to be amazing, Steve. That's why it's magic."

"I know but…" Steve shook his head. "I like magic, Tony."

"I see that," Tony agreed. "I'll see if I can get us tickets to go see a magician live, kay?"

Steve nodded. "I'd like that. Are we taking the rest of the team with us?"

"Do we really have too?" Tony complained. "Nat will know every single trick and how they did it, Clint will sit beside me and then fall asleep and drool all over me, and Thor will be loud and… Thor."

"You didn't mention Bruce," Steve said, sniggering.

"Bruce won't come with us because he doesn't like crowds or shocks and magic shows have both of those things in spades."

"So… no on taking the team."

"No on taking the team," Tony confirmed. "I'll look for tickets later and let you know when I have them, kay?"

Steve nodded.

…

Steve was enthralled. Tony spent more of the show watching Steve's face than he did the magic. He realised that he did that a lot, but he just couldn't help himself.

Seeing Steve find all of the new things in the world that he liked was a magic in it's own right to Tony. He loved to be the one to introduce him to something new, only to have Steve fall in love with it.

It happened quite often.

After the show, Tony led Steve to a Greek restaurant, where he'd already book a private room and asked them to prepare a selection of their finest dishes for a buffet style meal. He'd noticed that whenever they ate out, Steve would only order one meal, the same as everyone else, but it was never enough for him.

His metabolism demanded far more calories than that of a regular guy.

"You… I don't know what I'd do without you," Steve said, when they were led into the private room and he saw the amount of food being laid out.

Tony just smiled and helped himself to the buffet. Whatever they didn't eat would be donated to the local homeless shelter, so he knew whatever was left wouldn't be wasted.

Besides, it was worth it when Steve took his first bite of moussaka and his eyes lit up.

So, so worth it.

…

"Does he know?" Natasha asked, dropping onto the sofa beside Tony.

"Does who know what?" Tony asked distractedly, eyes on his tablet.

"Does Steve know that you're in love with him?"

Tony froze and then looked up at Natasha. "Who said I'm in love with him."

"Nobody had to say it," she replied softly. "You're very obvious. Steve is just… very oblivious."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tony muttered, looking back down at his tablet. "We're just friends."

Natasha reached out and squeezed his shoulder. "For what it's worth? I'm pretty convinced he feels the same. You two could be good together."

She left him alone with his thoughts, and Tony kept his eyes on his tablet, but his mind was no longer on his work.

Steve joined him an hour later, sitting closer than was necessary on the sofa. Tony looked at him for a long moment and then leaned into him a little, testing.

Steve's lips tilted up, and he wrapped his arm around Tony's shoulders without even thinking about it as he flicked the television on.

Huh, Tony thought to himself, allowing himself to relax a little more. Maybe there was a spark of magic between the two of them, after all.

* * *

**Written for: **

Funfair, Jack O Lantern, Light It Up: 9. Trick

365\. 261. Graphic


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count **\- 573

* * *

**His Honour **

* * *

Steve wasn't too sure what to think when he stepped into the penthouse to find Tony sitting on the sofa, rolling a bottle of whisky between his hands. A quick glance showed Steve that the seal on the bottle was unbroken, and it was full of amber liquid.

"Tony?"

Tony looked up at him, his eyes red and puffy. "I nearly gave in."

"But you didn't," Steve said quietly, sitting down beside him. He wasn't sure if his touch would be welcome so he didn't reach out for Tony, but he sat close enough that Tony could reach for him.

"I didn't," Tony agreed. "I've been trying so hard but—"

"What happened today, sweetheart?" Steve asked.

"I… there was a woman waiting for me outside when I went to the coffee shop this morning. She, uh. Her daughter died in Doom's attack last week. She was in the building that went down before we could clear it."

"She blamed you," Steve filled in. "It wasn't your fault, Tony. The only person that can be blamed is the person that started the fight, and that wasn't you."

He clenched his fists at his sides, anger burning inside of him. He hated the way people attacked Tony so often for the people they couldn't—as a team—save. Nobody ever seemed to talk about the many lives that they saved.

Tony nodded, though Steve could see the doubt in his eyes. Then, sighing, Tony offered the bottle to Steve.

"Get rid of it, please."

Steve accepted the bottle and got up, moving into the kitchen. He broke the seal and poured the whiskey down the sink. He left the bottle on the side, closed, ready to be taken down to the recycling. When he was done, he walked back into the living room and returned to Tony's side.

This time, he gently tugged Tony into his arms. Tony didn't try and resist, instead pressing his face against Steve's shoulder. He relaxed slowly, and Steve buried his face against Tony's hair, taking in the intoxicating scent that was just pure Tony.

It was the smell that Steve registered with home.

"You did well, sweetheart," he murmured, rubbing his hand up and down Tony's back. He knew how hard his boyfriend fought against the desire to lose himself in the bottom of a bottle at the end of a hard day, and he was prouder than he could put into words that Tony hadn't succumbed to the desire.

Tony just tucked himself closer and sighed heavily.

It would be a quiet evening, Steve knew. Often, they joined the rest of the team on the communal floor, but not tonight. Tonight would be for just the two of them.

In a little while, he'd ask JARVIS to order them food, and he'd ask Tony to join him in the spacious bath for a comforting soak, and then, he'd ask Tony to put a movie on, so he could tug Tony to lie on top of him.

The best kind of blanket was a Tony blanket.

And hopefully, while they were watching the movie, Tony would succumb to the way Steve stroked his hair, and he'd manage to get some rest.

Steve knew he couldn't stop people from being cruel. He knew he couldn't protect Tony from the guilt and blame, even when it wasn't his fault.

But this, comforting his afterwards, this he could do.

And it was his honour.

* * *

**Written for: **

Funfair - Apple Picking - Tree 1 - 9. Whiskey

Galleon - Amber

365 - 254. Intoxicating


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count **\- 837

* * *

**Time Better Spent **

* * *

Tony doesn't know how to show love. He's never been able to judge too much or not enough, and the result of that ended up being gigantic bunny teddies and firework shows with his suits.

He'd never really had anyone to show him how to show love in a normal way. His parents were distant with one another and with him, and while Jarvis and Anna had loved each other, Tony didn't often get to see them together.

It was easier with Rhodey, because Tony loved him wholeheartedly but it was a platonic love, one satisfied with picking up the bar tab, or paying for tacos.

Pepper knew him, and he supposed that was why she forgave him a lot. Even she couldn't stay with him though. Not that he blamed her at all, he didn't. He knew that if he were in her shoes, he'd find it difficult to stay home while she was out fighting too.

Being a superhero's partner when you were just a civilian was hard.

It was no wonder that she couldn't handle it, and he was thankful that she remained his friend and remained in his life.

The problem now, was that he was dating Steve.

Captain America.

He had to pinch himself sometimes, to remind himself that this was real and this was his life now.

For the most part, dating Steve was as easy as breathing. They just seemed to fit together, like two puzzle pieces.

The only problem Tony had was that he didn't know how to show Steve how much he meant to him. Steve wasn't materialistic, Tony knew that, and while he was always grateful for Tony's inventions in the field, he seemed to prefer spending time with Tony than Tony spending time making him things.

It was so confusing!

He'd tried asking Steve what he wanted, but Steve had only kissed his nose and said that all he needed to be happy was a cuddle in the morning to start his day.

Tony had called him a sap, all the while cursing inwardly that he hadn't gotten a real answer.

Tony knew that he wasn't enough on his own. He needed the presents to show his appreciation and love, because without them… well. He just wasn't enough. Steve certainly deserved all the things that being with Tony could include, and Tony _wanted _Steve to have all the things he wanted.

It would just be much easier if Steve would just tell him what it was that he wanted!

Steve not telling Tony led to this moment, so really, this wasn't even Tony's fault.

Much.

Tony swayed on his feet, trying to focus on Steve, but his eyes just wouldn't cooperate. He supposed he'd been staring at screens for a while, so he could understand it.

"I haven't seen you for almost four days," Steve complained, quietly, as he wrapped his arms around Tony. "I didn't even realise you were here! I thought maybe you were busy with SI R and D or something."

"Been busy," Tony muttered, his eyes falling shut as he leant into Steve. He heard the slur in his voice and wanted to make sure that Steve knew he hadn't been drinking, but darkness was beckoning and he couldn't find the energy to fight it.

…

Tony woke slowly, warm and comfortable. When he opened his eyes, it was to find himself in his bedroom. The lights were on low, and the television was on quietly. Turning his head, he realised Steve was lying beside him, his arm stretched out beneath Tony.

"Hey sleepy head," Steve murmured, smiling slightly.

"Morning," Tony replied, voice raspy with sleep. "Time's it?"

"About eleven pm," Steve replied. "You've slept for twenty two hours."

Tony blinked. "Huh?"

"That's what happens when you work for four days without taking a break," Steve said, huffing slightly as he turned on his side and wrapped his free arm over Tony's side. "JARVIS told me how long you've been working, and what you were working on."

"Traitor," Tony muttered, glaring at one of the cameras in the corner of the room.

"Tony… I told you, the only thing I need to be happy is you," Steve said softly, reaching up to cup Tony's cheek. "I love you. Just you, _for _you."

"But—"

Steve shook his head. "But nothing. The only thing I want from you is your time. Your love. Cuddles and kisses and… I just want you. I want you healthy, and awake, and happy."

"That's kind of a lot, you know?" Tony replied, smiling a little now as he shuffled as close to Steve as he could get, their chests pressed together.

"Uh huh. You should probably be compensated in some way for it," Steve agreed, pressing his lips to Tony's. "I love you, okay? No more spending days trying to invent me things when that time would be better spent in my arms."

"Okay," Tony agreed. "I love you too, you know that right?"

"I've never doubted it."

* * *

**Written for: **

Funfair - Apple Picking - Tree 3 - 5. Love

365 - 259. Gigantic


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 485

* * *

**Anniversary **

* * *

The museum was quiet, for which Steve was grateful. The last thing he needed was people approaching him when all he wanted to do was be alone. Well. Maybe not completely alone, but Tony was busy so… alone was what he had.

It was the anniversary of his waking up. He couldn't believe that it had been a full year since he'd been defrosted in the twenty first century. Sometimes, it felt like it hadn't been a month, and others, it was almost strange to have the forties in his memory at all.

He supposed that when he was with Tony, the genius made him _excited _about the present day. When he was without him… Steve couldn't help but remember the life, and the people, he'd known _before. _

He wandered the exhibit dedicated to him—and wasn't that just the oddest thing—smiling to himself when he saw the things that looked so very familiar to him because he knew they weren't real.

Most of what the museum had were replica's, albeit very good ones.

Tony had recovered much of the collection for Steve when he'd been defrosted, a generous gesture, Steve thought, since Tony technically owned it all. Howard had long ago collected all of Steve's things, and when he'd died, Tony had offered them to the museum.

When he'd learned that Steve wasn't actually as dead as everyone thought, he'd immediately had work started on the replica's so that Steve could have some familiar things back.

Tony was often generous like that. Kind without even really meaning to be. He'd said it was Steve's right to have his things back, but Steve hadn't seen it that way. It was a gift to be cherished, even if it did make Tony give him that weird side-eye.

Thinking about Tony made him miss his genius even more, and Steve sighed. The museum wasn't distracting him at all from Tony's absence. He'd hoped Tony would be back today, so that they could do something to celebrate, but he wasn't mad that he wasn't there.

Stark Industries was important, and he knew that.

Turning on his heel, Steve made his way through the halls of the museum to the door, only to stop with his eyes on the doors.

Tony was leaning against the wall, his phone in his hand and his sunglasses perched on his head. When he caught sight of Steve watching him, he grinned.

"Hey you."

"You're here," Steve said, stepping closer.

"Of course I am," Tony replied, reaching up to cup Steve's cheek. "I wasn't going to miss today if I could help it, Sweetheart."

Unable to resist, Steve bent his head and pressed a chaste kiss to Tony's lips. "Thank you."

Tony smiled up at him and then nodded to the car. "Come on, Handsome. I've got us a table booked."

What else could Steve do but follow his boyfriend to the waiting car?

* * *

**Written for: **

72 Hr Slytherin Challenge: Set - 7. Museum

365\. 324. Memory


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 539

* * *

**Not Such A Lost Cause **

* * *

"You know, you could stop pouting and just go and ask him out," Bucky suggested, stealing a chip off of Steve's plate.

Steve huffed and shook his head. He looked across the cafeteria at the table Tony Stark occupied alone, a stack of coffee cups around him, his hand moving rapidly as he typed on a tablet screen.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but he can be a bit… hostile if you interrupt him while he's working," Clint put in, dropping into the seat beside Bucky. "Probably best to catch him before or after school."

"I'm not going to ask him out," Steve said, shaking his head. "I don't know if either of you realise this, but I'm pretty sure that he doesn't even know I exist."

"Wrong," Natasha said as she joined them. "He was drooling over you in Gym last week."

"You're not even in my gym class. Actually, neither is Tony."

"Correct," she replied, grinning smugly. "Which means that Tony was sitting with me, in the bleachers, watching all the hotness. What? You don't actually think I'm going to sit in French class do you? I'm fluent!"

Bucky grinned at her. "You know you only came to watch me, Babe."

Natasha raised a single eyebrow at him and didn't reply. It didn't tamp down on Bucky's enthusiasm—it never did.

Steve looked over at Tony again and sighed. Was it really so much to ask to just get a little one on one time with the school's hot genius?

…

"Um. Hi. Sorry?"

Steve blinked down at Tony, who was currently sprawled out on the floor, books all around him.

"Jesus, are you alright?" He asked, bending slightly to offer his hand to help Tony off the floor.

"Uh. Yes? I think? Probably."

Tony looked down at his scattered books and _pouted. _

Steve thought his heart had a genuine chance of combusting at the sheer amount of _adorable _he was faced with.

He picked the books up quickly and stacked them neatly. "Do you, uh, need help carrying these somewhere?"

Tony blinked at him, once, twice and then a third time. "Um. I think I'm going to physics?"

"You think?"

Tony nodded. "I think."

Steve smiled. "Well, let's go to physics then."

…

Tony wasn't going to physics. He was supposed to be in English, but had mucked his schedule up through lack of sleep.

Steve put Tony's books into his locker for him and then led him to the library. He pulled two of the larger armchairs together and gestured for the genius to lie down.

"Take a nap," he said quietly. "I'll keep a watch for Hill."

"She's a battleaxe," Tony muttered, looking around for the library keeper. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

Steve shrugged. He was a good student; missing a few lessons wouldn't hurt him, and he could always borrow someone's notes later to catch up.

"You're a good man, Steve."

"Wait, you know who I am?" Steve asked, but Tony was already asleep.

Steve chuckled and settled into his own armchair, a book open in his lap. Maybe asking Tony out wasn't such a lost cause after all… at least, it wouldn't be when the genius was actually awake.

* * *

**Written for: **

72 Hr Slytherin Challenge - Costume: 8. High School!AU

365\. 328. Hostile


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count **\- 897

* * *

**Trust **

* * *

"This isn't exactly how I pictured spending Christmas," Clint admitted, glancing at the window.

He couldn't see anything outside, given the wall of snow that was keeping them trapped inside the cabin.

Tony snorted. "Blame Fury. Goddamn team building bullshit."

"Well, if you and Steve could actually be in the same room without arguing, it wouldn't be necessary," Natasha muttered.

Rolling his eyes, Tony threw himself on the sofa. There was a threadbare yellow blanket on the back of it, and he grabbed it and threw it over himself, pulling his legs up to his chest in an attempt to conserve warmth.

He silently cursed Bruce, who was tucked away happily back in New York at the tower, probably nice and warm and sciencing to his heart's content.

"We should maybe try and spruce the place up a bit," Steve suggested. "There's a box of decorations in the bedroom."

"Bah humbug," Tony muttered, burying himself deeper beneath the blanket to make it clear he had no intention of moving.

Steve huffed but didn't rise to the bait, and while Clint joined Tony on the sofa, Steve, Nat and Thor used the sparse decorations to 'jolly' the cabin up.

"At least we have electric, right? You could get some work done?" Clint said, nudging Tony.

Tony wrinkled his nose. "It's too cold to care. I'll worry about work when I can actually feel my fingers."

Clint frowned and touched Tony's hand beneath the blanket. "Jesus, you're actually freezing! Why are you so cold?"

Tony tapped his chest. "The reactor makes me run colder than a 'normal' person, and it affects me faster, I guess."

"You didn't think to tell us that?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about it."

Clint rolled his eyes and turned to the others. Tony paid him no mind, and instead shoved his hands between his thighs and pressed them together in an attempt to warm them a little.

"This is why I get so angry at you!" Steve exclaimed, startling Tony as his hand lander on Tony's shoulder. "You need to tell us when there's something wrong!"

"I'm _fine_!" Tony replied, tone hard.

"You're a bloody hazard to yourself is what you are," Clint muttered, shaking his head. "Just let us help you! It's part of being a team, Tony, we're all there to help each other."

Tony just curled more into himself and laid his head down on his knees, firmly ignoring the others.

…

Steve watched Tony from the corner of his eye. The rest of them were getting colder, which meant it was going to be unbearable for the genius soon, if it wasn't already. When evidence of Tony shivering violently became too much to ignore, Steve shook his head.

"Nope, that's enough. Come on, all of you."

He got up from the slightly moth-eaten armchair he'd been sitting in, and grabbed the blankets from the bedroom, dumping them on the floor in the living area. He focused himself on making a nest for them, smiling at Thor when the god got in on the action.

Between them, it didn't take long.

Clint and Natasha joined them easily enough, but Tony watched through slightly narrowed eyes.

"You want me to puppy pile with you?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. His words were barely distinguishable through his teeth chattering, and before Steve could say anything, it seemed that Thor had also had enough of Tony's stubbornness.

He picked Tony up bodily and sat down with him in his lap, as the others huddled around them.

Tony scrunched his nose up, but when Thor lay down, he went willingly enough with him, and Steve curled around Tony at the front, shifting until he was as close as he could get. Nat and Clint huddled into Thor's other side, and they pulled all the blankets around them.

"Needing help doesn't make you weak," Steve murmured, catching Tony's eye. "If it did, then we'd _all _be weak, because we all need help sometimes."

Tony looked away, but he pushed his face against Steve's chest, so Steve took it as a win.

…

"It's not about weakness."

Steve opened his eyes to look at Tony. The rest of the team were fast asleep, and Tony's voice little more than a whisper.

"It's about trust. Everyone I've ever trusted… they've betrayed me. I don't trust myself to know when someone can be trusted, so I just don't trust anyone."

Steve frowned. "Pepper and Rhodey?"

"Rhodey stole my suit and gave it to the army… and Justin Hammer. Pep… she didn't betray me, not really, but she _left._"

"None of us would ever—"

"You say that now," Tony interrupted, "but when it comes down to it, you don't know what the future holds."

Steve sighed. "You're right, I don't know what the future holds, but Tony, I will never break your trust. Make you angry, sure. Frustrate or irritate you, definitely. But I won't betray you; and I won't leave you. Neither will the others."

Tony swallowed hard, and after a long pause, tucked himself even closer to Steve.

"I guess we'll find out."

Steve knew it wouldn't be easy, but one way or another, he'd prove to this man that he was worthy of his trust. Wrapping his arms around Tony, he closed his eyes. In his arms, he felt Tony relax as sleep took them both away.

* * *

**Written for: **

North Funfair: Wreath - Step 2. Mittens - Huddling for warmth

East Funfair: Winter Cocktails: 10. Hot Buttered Rum - Yellow

South Funfair: The Night Before Christmas: Movie: 6. A Christmas Carol: "Bah Humbug."

Galleon - "It's too cold to care."

365\. 317. Hazard


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count **\- 501

* * *

**Trapped**

* * *

"This is literally the worst," Tony complained, curling up in a ball as he leant himself against the wall.

The movement hurt his ribs, but he ignored the pain. Steve sighed.

"It's only been an hour."

"Yeah, but it was a miserable hour."

They were stuck beneath a fallen building. Tony had flown in to save Steve, only to find himself stuck along with the super soldier when he wasn't fast enough.

Even though he hated small spaces, he couldn't help but be glad that he was there though. He couldn't imagine that being trapped alone was at the top of Steve's to do list.

Not again.

It was strange, Tony thought, how well he and Steve actually got along now that they'd gotten to know each other. He'd thought himself too futuristic for the boy from the forties, but Steve loved nothing more than sitting in Tony's workshop, watching him create the future.

"Come here," Steve muttered, tugging Tony closer. He manhandled Tony between his legs, and rubbed carefully at his side. Tony winced, and Steve sighed again. "I knew you'd hurt yourself."

"It's nothing," Tony muttered, leaning back against Steve's chest. "Just bruised I'm relatively sure."

"Bruised ribs aren't 'nothing'," Steve said, and Tony could practically hear him rolling his eyes.

"At least I'm alive."

"Cause that isn't ominous in the slightest."

"Can't you go back to being Captain Optimistic?" Tony groused. "We can't both be complaining, it'd get boring."

Chuckling, Steve wrapped his arm carefully around Tony's side. The weight of it against Tony's ribs was heavenly, just enough pressure to take away the worst of the pain.

"They'll find us, Tony," Steve mused. "You know they will. It just… might take a minute."

"No one will realise we've gone for a while," Tony replied, closing his eyes. "But you're right. They'll find us."

He let himself drift, feeling Steve's hand carding through his hair. Despite the situation, he was comfortable. Steve would protect him.

…

"Tony, wake up," Steve murmured.

Tony's eyelids fluttered, and he opened his beautiful brown eyes to look up at Steve.

Steve tried to school his expression, but he was sure if Tony had been a little less oblivious to his feelings, he'd have seen the adoration written plainly across Steve's face.

"They've found us," he said, nodding to the little gap that was slowly growing. Just above them, Steve could hear the team talking, calling out that they were almost there.

Tony shifted and yawned, pressing back against Steve a little.

"You're okay?" Steve asked, pressing lightly against his ribs.

Tony nodded and then sat up and away from Steve's chest. Steve missed the weight of him immediately.

"I'm good. Thanks for being my pillow," Tony replied smiling at him.

"Anytime."

As they prepared to climb up and out, Steve thought that one day soon, he'd admit his feelings to Tony.

The way that the genius smiled at him, he thought that maybe it wasn't quite as hopeless as he'd once feared.

* * *

**Written for: **

North Funfair: Wreath, Step 3: 2. Fake Snow: "It's only been an hour." / "Yeah, but it was a miserable hour."

East Funfair: Snow Art - Red: 3. "No one will realise we're gone." / Pink: Curling up in a ball. / Blue: Optimistic

South Funfair: Light the Menorah: 4. Alive

Galleon: Ominous

365\. 309. Futuristic


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count **\- 500

* * *

**Our Little Secret **

* * *

"She's so cute!"

Tony frowned as he stepped off the elevator into the living area of the Avengers part of the tower to see the team all gathered around.

He got closer to see what was so 'cute', and found himself looking at the most adorable little kitten he'd ever seen.

Admittedly, he didn't see many cats in general, but it was most definitely up there.

"Where'd she come from?" he asked, crouching next to the sofa where they'd placed her on a pillow.

She turned to look at him, and meowed pitifully at him.

Tony thought it was possible that he'd just fallen in love at first sight.

"Cap found her in a dumpster on his run this morning," Clint informed Tony, grinning.

Tony returned the grin and then looked at Steve who was smiling sheepishly.

"Of course you did," Tony said, nodding, because really, it was obvious that Steve had saved this incredible little creature.

Tony reached out carefully and stroked her head with one finger, smiling when she melted into his touch. "You're a sweet little darling, aren't you?"

"She's certainly managed to bewitch you lot," Pepper said, shaking her head as she strode into the room. "Really, if the villains could see this now, they'd know exactly what to do to bring the Avenger's to their knees."

"You telling me that you don't think she's adorable?" Tony asked, arching his eyebrow at her.

A light flush coloured her cheeks. "I didn't say that. What are you going to call her?"

"Oh, I wasn't hoping to keep her," Steve said, shaking his head. "I'll take her to a shelter in the morning and—"

"I think Primrose suits her," Tony interrupted, glancing at Steve. "Don't you?"

"We shouldn't name her if we're not—"

"Steve."

Steve looked at Tony for a long moment before he nodded. "Primrose suits her. A pretty name for a pretty lady."

Tony grinned back at Pepper. "Primrose it is."

…

"You didn't have to let us keep her, you know?" Steve said, later that night. Tony was perched in the kitchen at the breakfast bar, Primrose resting on his shoulder like a parrot.

Tony shrugged his free shoulder. "I've never had a pet before—unless you count Rhodey, and he tells me I'm not allowed too—and she's… well. She's adorable, isn't she? And she's tiny. It's not like she's going to take up much room."

Steve snorted. "What are you looking at there?"

Tony blushed and showed Steve the screen of his tablet.

"You're buying her a castle catbed?"

"She needs somewhere to sleep, Steve!"

Steve shook his head. "You're going to spoil her rotten, aren't you?"

It was Tony's turn to snort. "I spoil the rest of the kids, don't I?"

Steve blinked, but then his smile softened and he nodded. "I guess you do. You're just a big softie, aren't you?"

"Don't let anyone else know, will you?" Tony requested. "I've got a reputation to uphold."

"It'll be our little secret, I promise."

* * *

**Written For: **

North Funfair - Snowman: Step 1 - 2. Incredible

East Funfair - Winter Cocktails - 15. Apple Cider Mules - Cat

South Funfair - Light the Menorah - 5. Darling

365\. 350. Bewitch


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 413

* * *

**Hold You To It **

* * *

"I'm never drinking again, oh my god," Clint complained, his arm raising to rest over his eyes.

Tony snorted as he walked past him, shaking his head. "Amateur."

"You weren't even here until later," Clint protested. "You got a later start than the rest of us!"

Tony rolled his eyes, but didn't bother replying as he walked into the kitchen. True, by the time he'd gotten back from the ceremony Pep insisted he attend, the team we're all half cut and well on their way to wasted, but he'd caught up quickly.

Hell, even Steve had been drunk after partaking in Thor's asgardian hooch.

Busying himself with the coffee maker, he didn't realise he'd been joined in the kitchen until he felt a hand wrap around the top of his arm gently.

"Morning, Tony," Steve said, when Tony turned to look at him.

"Morning, Cap. You're not hungover?"

"Super soldier," Steve replied with a shrug. "Clint looks like he's suffering though."

Tony snorted. "Yes. Yes he does. I haven't even seen Nat, Bruce or Thor yet."

Steve shook his head. "Me neither. Er, about last night…"

Tony's heart sunk. He'd really hoped they could avoid the awkward morning after talk; he really didn't need to hear Steve tell him that kissing him had been a mistake.

"You were drunk, Steve, it happens. Don't sweat it, alright?" He said, trying to head it off before it could start, but Steve only frowned at him.

"I don't regret it, Tony," he said softly. "Well, I regret that I was drunk when I did it, but I don't regret kissing you."

"You don't?"

"Of course I don't. I've been trying to get up the courage to ask you on a date for months!"

"You have?"

"I have. So… do you want to go on a date with me?"

How someone so handsome and capable in battle could look so charmingly awkward was baffling to Tony, but then the actual words seeped into Tony's brain and he blinked.

"Are you serious?"

Steve frowned. "Yes?"

Tony nodded. "I'd… I'd like that. I uh… wouldn't be opposed to more kissing either. Just gonna… throw that out there."

Steve's lips twitched and he leant down to press his lips to Tony's. He pulled back after only a second, and when Tony pouted at him, he chuckled.

"Let me take you to dinner first, and then you can have all the kisses you want."

Tony smirked. "I'll hold you to that."

…

_Spoiler alert: he did. _

* * *

**Written For: **

North - Snowman, Step 2 - 9. Kissing

East - Yuletide - S3. 2. Wrap

South - Stocking - 3. Crayons: "I'm never drinking again."

365\. 340. Ceremony


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count **\- 449

* * *

**Told You So **

* * *

Turning away from the window where he'd been admiring the skyline of New York, Bucky smiled when he glanced at Steve, only to find him staring at the sleeping genius. It wasn't an unfamiliar sight, to see Steve watching Tony.

Hell, even without all of his memories, Bucky knew what a Steve-In-Love looked like, and he'd realised pretty soon after moving into the tower that Steve was well and truly head over heels for the excitable billionaire.

Even if he tried to pretend otherwise.

It was sweet, especially since Bucky would bet his favourite knife that Tony returned Steve's feelings in spades.

The problem, Bucky thought, was that they were both too insecure in themselves to realise that the other felt the same.

It was odd, to think of Tony Stark being insecure, but Bucky had quickly realised that the man the public knew was nothing at all like the man he was when he felt _safe. _

The tower was one of the few places Tony could be himself without fear of judgement, and the Avengers had quickly gotten to know the adorable mess that was Tony Stark.

They all adored him.

None as much as Steve though.

"You should tell him," Bucky said, grinning when Steve jumped and then blushed when he turned to look at Bucky. "It'll be good for both of you."

"I don't know what you're—"

"Don't try and kid me, Pal. I see the way you look at him, and I see the way he looks at you. You've both just got awful timing, 'cause you look at each other when the other is looking away."

"You're going senile in your old age," Steve replied flatly, and Bucky chuckled.

"You should tell him," he reiterated, patting Steve's shoulder. "I promise, it'll go well.

…

Bucky sat on the kitchen work top, throwing popcorn for Clint to catch in his mouth. Steve was standing by the coffee maker, watching them with an amused smile, even as he shook his head at their antics.

Tony stumbled in a few minutes later, and made a beeline straight for the coffee maker—and Steve. Steve intercepted him, with a gentle arm around his waist, and handed over a freshly poured cup.

"You're my favourite," Tony murmured, closing his eyes in pleasure as he took his first sip.

"You know, I don't know if he's talking to Steve or the coffee," Clint commented, laughing.

Tony opened his eyes and immediately narrowed them at the archer.

"Steve, obviously."

Steve blushed but smiled happily, and pressed a kiss to Tony's temple. When Bucky arched an eyebrow at him, his blush intensified.

"You, uh. Might have been right."

Bucky smiled. "Told you so."

* * *

**Written for: **

North - Snowman: Step 3 - 2. Pretend

East - Yuletide, Step 1 - 6. Insecure

South - Light the Menorah - 25. Sleeping

365\. 316. Skyline


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 469

* * *

**With Both Hands **

* * *

He wasn't crying.

Okay, so maybe he was crying a little, but he was alone so it was fine and he could deny it.

He'd known that he and Steve wouldn't work out, hadn't he?

He really shouldn't be so surprised by it.

Of course, he hadn't expected Steve to believe the press that Tony was having an affair, but the means didn't really matter.

He'd known that he and Steve wouldn't work out.

He hadn't known that it would hurt so much. The sadness, that he expected, because even as he'd known that they wouldn't work, he'd hoped he'd be able to prove himself wrong.

Grabbing a yellow rag from the workbench, Tony dried his face—and probably streaked it with oil in the process—and then took a deep breath.

"Okay, J, show me what I'm supposed to be working on."

…

"Sir, Captain Rogers is attempting to enter the workshop."

Tony blinked, looking around himself. He'd buried himself in his work to try and avoid the pain, and he realised he had no idea how long he'd been there.

"Uh. Why?"

"He wishes to speak to you. He says there's been a misunderstanding."

Tony frowned, but nodded. "Let him in, J."

The doors slid open, and Steve stepped inside. Seeing him hurt even more, so Tony looked away, his eyes trained on the floor.

"Tony?"

"What's up, Cap?"

"Look at me, Sweetheart."

The pet-name was unexpected, and Tony looked up to see Steve looking at him with sad eyes.

"I didn't believe that article this morning," Steve said firmly, stepping closer. "When I left, it was to go to the editor and demand a retraction, only… I guess I didn't communicate that to you, did I?"

Tony shook his head silently.

"Nat told me that you left shortly after me, and then she whacked me over the back of the head for being a dumbass."

"So you don't… hate me?"

"Oh, Tony, no," Steve murmured, reaching out to grip Tony's hand in his own. He gently pulled Tony to his feet and into a firm hug. "I love you, idiot. I'd never believe some dumb article written by some asshole that doesn't know you."

Tony buried his face against Steve's chest. "I love you too."

"C'mon, let's go and get some food," Steve said after a long moment. "And then we'll binge watch some really terrible tv, and heckle Clint for getting into it? How's that sound?"

"Sounds perfect," Tony replied quietly. "I'm sorry I thought—"

"Hey, no. This was my fault, you did nothing wrong."

Tony nodded and let Steve lead him from the workshop.

He still wasn't convinced that they could make it work, but after the pain of thinking Steve had left him, Tony knew that he was going to hold on with both hands.

* * *

**Written for: **

North - Snowman, Step 4. 9. Crying

East - Yuletide, S2. 7. Yellow

South - Menorah, 17. Sadness

365\. 323. Affair


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count **\- 433

* * *

**Warmth and Comfort**

* * *

Tony hated the foreign missions. He really, really did. Especially the ones where they had to stay overnight.

He opened the door to the hotel room and stepped inside, groaning when he saw there was only one bed.

"Why do they always balls up the hotel bookings?" he complained, looking behind him at Steve. "Every single time!"

"I'll call down to the desk," Steve muttered tiredly.

Tony shrugged. "They won't be able to do anything. They never do. Just—it's fine. I'm too tired to care."

Steve nodded, looking grateful at not having to deal. It had been the longest of days, and both of them were looking forward to sleep.

"Do you mind if I shower first?" Steve asked, nodding to the attached bathroom.

Tony waved him to the bathroom and flopped down on the double bed. He knew Steve would want to get out of his uniform after being in it for so many hours, and since Tony had been able to wear his normal suit for most of the day, it was only fair.

By the time Steve was showered and changed, Tony was dozing against the pillows. Steve nudged him gently, and on autopilot, Tony got up for the bathroom.

He showered quickly, and changed into sweats and a t-shirt before returning to the bedroom. Steve was sitting up against the headboard, scrolling on his phone but he looked up and smiled when Tony sat down on the bed beside him.

"Sleep time," Tony murmured, sliding beneath the covers.

They tried to settle down, each turning their bedside lamps, but Steve was stiff in the bed, and Tony was far too aware of it. It didn't help that, with how wide Steve was, it was a bit of a squeeze when they were both used to having king-size beds to themselves.

"Okay, nope," Tony muttered, when a half an hour passed and they were both still awake despite their exhaustion. "Turn on your side, facing me."

When Steve did so, Tony shuffled back so he was lying against him, Steve spooned around him.

"Better?"

He felt Steve nod against his neck. "Thanks. I'm sorry you're having to deal with this."

"Eh," Tony muttered, because really, this wasn't a hardship. "At least you're pretty."

As Tony finally relaxed enough to sleep, he heard Steve chuckle and felt the comforting weight of a strong arm around his waist.

His last thought was that he could definitely get used to being surrounded by Steve, his warmth and comfort was incredible. But… he'd save that thought for when he had more brain cells active.

* * *

**Written for: **

North Funfair: Snowman, Step 1 - 3. Sharing a bed

East Funfair: Yuletide, Step 1 - 2. Uniform

South Funfair: Menorah - 13. "At least you're pretty."

365: 319. Foreign


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count **\- 393

* * *

**Mistletoe**

* * *

Tony was like a chameleon, Steve couldn't help but think, as he watched his boyfriend work the room. Nobody here—except for the team, and Pepper of course—would believe that Tony was most comfortable in his workshop, with grease all over him, playing with DUM-E.

It was bizarre for Steve to see Tony Stark, when he was so used to seeing _Tony. _

Steve kept himself busy with the team so he wouldn't be drawn into conversation by the rich socialites that peppered these galas and balls. It never failed to make him uncomfortable, the way they fawned all over him and the rest of the team.

Of course, the way they treated Steve and the team was nothing to how they were with Tony.

It was like, despite the fact that they knew Steve and Tony were together, they thought that they'd be able to turn Tony's head, just because of the ridiculous reports the papers still liked to make about the billionaire.

"If you glare any harder, Cap, you're going to burn that woman to ash with just the power of thought," Clint said, sounding entirely too cheerful about the prospect.

Steve looked back to Clint and smiled sheepishly. "I don't like the way they touch him, as though they think they have the right."

"Go and claim your man then, Steve," Natasha said, smirking deviously. "There's some mistletoe just behind him. If he steps back, even just a little bit, they're going to _pounce._"

Steve turned again, and saw that she was right. And the women around him seemed to have noticed too, if the way they were crowding Tony was anything to go by.

Steve had had enough. He put his water on the table and strode across the room with purpose, cutting a path through the crowd. It was gratifying to see Tony's face light up when he caught sight of Steve coming towards him, and when he was in touching distance, Tony reached out to him immediately.

Steve wrapped an arm around his waist and gently pushed him back a step, before he glanced at the ceiling.

"Oh, look," he murmured innocently, ignoring the women standing around them. "Mistletoe."

Tony grinned at him craftily. "So there is," he replied, smirking. "Well, you know the rules, Captain my Captain."

"You're right," Steve replied, lowering his lips to Tony's. "I do."

* * *

**Written for: **

North Funfair: Sing Along: 2. All I Want For Christmas Is You: 2. Mistletoe

East Funfair: Cookies for Santa: 3. Blueberry cookies: Bizarre

365: 321. Chameleon


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count **\- 451

* * *

**Playing Favourites **

* * *

"It's fate," the woman simpered in Tony's arms. "Fate has brought us together for you to save me."

"Fate's got a twisted sense of humour," Tony muttered, depositing the woman with the other survivors.

He could hear Clint and Bucky chortling through the comms, and growled lowly, rolling his eyes.

"Why do I always get the loonies?" he asked, as he took off from the ground again, his repulsors firing him up into the air.

"You're the more classic superhero," Clint replied sagely. "They pay more attention to you because you're _shiny." _

"I'm going to let you drop in the next battle," Tony warned. "Just you wait. You're going to be waiting for my _shiny _suit to fly in and save you, Merida, and it won't."

Clint scoffed in disbelief, which… fair, because Tony wouldn't actually let him fall.

"Cap, the kids are picking on me again," he complained instead, smiling to himself when he heard Steve chuckle.

"I think we're done here, aren't we?" Natasha asked. "Shield can handle the clear up from here."

"This is why you're my favourite," Tony replied. "You have the best ideas."

"We all know who your real favourite is," Bucky replied cheekily, and Tony could only imagine how flushed Steve was at the salacious tone.

"You caught me. Obviously it's Thor."

"Tony, are you flying back with us, or meeting us at the tower?" Steve asked, interrupting the chatter.

"I'll fly back with you," Tony confirmed. "Suit took a bit of a bashing today. I'm a minute out from the Quinjet."

"Got it."

…

Tony landed on the ramp to the Quinjet 56 seconds later, and Steve pressed the release catch for him, grinning at the genius when he stepped out of the suit as Clint took off.

"So, I hear Thor's your favourite," Steve murmured, when Tony flopped into his lap, not even pretending to be interested in taking his own seat.

"Hmm, buff, blonde… absolutely gorgeous, what's not to like?" Tony asked, smiling back at him cheekily.

"You know, I think you might have got your superheroes confused," Steve replied, nosing at Tony's cheek. "Because Thor isn't the one that brings you breakfast in bed, or spends hours massaging the kinks out of your back."

Tony pressed a soft kiss to Steve's lips. "You might be right about that. Thor is the one that carries the shiny round shield, right? Wears red, white, and star-spangled?"

Steve shook his head. "You're okay, right? No injuries?"

"Nothing that a good massage won't fix, sweetheart, I promise. I'm good. You're good?"

"I'm good."

"Hmm. I love you. You know you're definitely my favourite, right?"

"Of course I do… it doesn't hurt to hear it though."

* * *

**Written for: **

North Funfair: Sing Along, 5. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas: 1. Fate

East Funfair: Cookies For Santa: 8. Chocolate Chip Cookies: Classic

365: 327. Twisted


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count **\- 367

* * *

**Scary Love **

* * *

"Oh my god, stop," Tony begging through his laughter, trying to push Steve's assaulting hands away, as he continued to tickle him. "Uncle! Uncle!"

Steve stopped, grinning down at Tony from where he leant over him.

"You're a menace," Tony said, shaking his head as he hiccupped.

Steve flopped down on the bed beside him and pulled him close.

"I didn't know you had a birthmark on your hip," he murmured, thumbing over the beige skin. It looked discoloured against Tony's tanned skin, and Steve found himself entranced by it almost immediately. "It looks like a frying pan."

"You think my birthmark looks like a frying pan?" Tony asked dryly, raising his eyebrow.

Steve nodded. "Yep."

"Pepper thought tennis bat."

Steve nodded again. "I can see that. Why did I not know this was here?"

Snorting, Tony tugged on Steve's shoulder for him to move up the bed. "You're normally more interested in _other _parts of me."

"That's very true," Steve replied, nuzzling his face against Tony's neck. "I like learning new things about you though. Tell me something else I don't know about you?"

Tony stroked a hand through Steve's messy blond hair and twisted his lips thoughtfully.

"Hmm. I… don't like things flavoured with lemon, but I like the fruit."

Steve looked up at him and grinned. "I feel the same about raspberry."

"I know. You rant about it enough," Tony murmured, smiling. "Tell me something about you that I don't know."

"I think you know everything about me," Steve said, wrinkling his nose.

"There has to be something?"

Steve shook his head. "Hmm. I love you."

"I knew that."

"But do you believe it?" Steve asked, rolling slightly so he was on top of Tony, his weight held on his forearms. "I know you struggle sometimes, but… I really want you to believe that, if nothing else."

Tony reached up to cup Steve's cheek. "I do believe it. I know you love me. You show me everyday, Steve."

"I try."

"I love you," Tony whispered. "So much. Like… scary much."

"You're scared?"

Tony nodded. "All the time."

Steve smiled. "Me too. I think that's how you know it's worth it, you know?"

"It is."

* * *

**Written for: **

North Funfair: Snowman, Step 2: 7. Beige

East Funfair: Cookies for Santa: 5. Butter Pecan Cookie: Beige

365: 329. Birthmark


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 586

* * *

**A Terrible Influence **

* * *

Steve stepped into the bathroom to see Tony sitting on the edge of the bath, watching the red, white and blue bath bomb dissolve into the water.

"Hey you," he murmured, stepping forward to stand at Tony's back, his hands resting on Tony's shoulders. "Pepper warned me that you'd had a bad day."

Tony leant back against Steve and tilted his head to look up at him. "I was surrounded by idiots the whole day, Steve. _The whole day. _I think I actually felt my IQ slipping out of my ear along with the mush my brain turned into."

Chuckling at Tony's dramatics, Steve leant down to press a kiss to Tony's lips. "Do you want me to leave you to your bath?"

Tony scowled. "When do I ever not want you naked? It's like you don't even _know _me!"

Steve glanced to the side to see two fluffy grey towels on the heated rack waiting, and realised that Tony had never intended to bathe alone.

The taps switched off, and Tony stood up, stripping with efficiency while Steve did the same.

Steve climbed into the water first, the heat blissful on his muscles. He'd spent much of the last few hours in the gym while he waited for Tony to come home, so a relaxing bath was practically his idea of heaven at the moment.

Tony climbed in after, settling himself down between Steve's legs, his back pressed to Steve's stomach as he relaxed back against him.

Steve loved that Tony was smaller than him for this reason. He fit against Steve so perfectly, and Steve loved that he could wrap him up entirely in his arms, holding him close and able to keep him safe.

"This is perfect," Tony murmured. "Did you like your bath bomb, by the way? It's not as glittery as the Iron Man one, but I think it's a nice swirl of colours."

Steve grinned and pressed a kiss to the side of Tony's head. "It not being glittery is probably a good thing. Nat and Clint teased me about the glitter for days after we used the Iron Man one."

"Better than the khaki green they made Bruce's in," Tony pouted. "They really need to get that colour better, it's awful! Hulk isn't khaki!"

"Clint is still annoyed that there isn't a Hawkeye one," Steve commented with a smirk.

"It's in production," Tony admitted, glancing up at Steve. "It's a purple glittery abomination that I'm sure the asshole will be horrified with. I can't wait."

Steve rolled his eyes and settled lower in the water, making sure that Tony's head was kept far enough up to stop any panic. He still struggled on some days to submerge his head in water; a leftover trigger from Afghanistan.

"I know we were supposed to be going out tonight, but can we stay in," Tony asked, voice low and relaxed now. "Order some food, watch a movie?"

"Sounds perfect, sweetheart," Steve replied tiredly, the water lulling him. "You know neither of us is going to make it to the end of a movie, right?"

Tony laughed. "At least let me pretend I'm not an old man, dammit, Steve."

"Hmm, you're not old. Perfectly aged, perhaps."

"You're giving me terrible habits, Steven. Don't think I don't see you."

"Sleeping, eating, relaxing… you're right," Steve agreed. "I'm a terrible influence on you."

Tony closed his eyes and turned his head to press a kiss against Steve's chest. "As long as you're aware of it."

* * *

**Written for: **

North Funfair: Petting Zoo: Elvis the Elephant: Petting: Grey

East Funfair: Yuletide: Step 2 - 9. Taking a Bath

South Funfair: Night Before Christmas: Step 2: 9. Marshmallows: Fluff

365: 331. Dissolve


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 534

* * *

**Red Hair **

* * *

Pepper had a fiery temper.

Must be the red hair, Tony thought.

The reason Pepper's temper was important though, was because it was literally the only reason that Tony was at the SI Gala, instead of wrapped up in blankets at home with Steve, and the rest of the team, enjoying Christmas Eve.

He pressed a kiss to her cheek, admired her lavender dress and then tried to hide behind her when the eyes of the many _eligible bachelorettes _eyed him.

Laughing, Pepper waved him off.

"You're a superhero, surely you can handle a few amorous women?"

"I think I'd rather take the aliens," Tony replied, shuddering dramatically. "C'mon, Pep. Save me from the hoards and stay here with me. You know that if I so much as look at one of them, it's going to be splashed across every trash website on the internet."

Pepper frowned slightly. "That's never bothered you before."

"I wasn't dating Steve before," Tony murmured, his cheeks flushing slightly.

Pepper gaped at him like he'd just said something wondrous.

"Um. Pep?"

"You're in love," she murmured, eyes wide. "I thought the day would never actually come when I could say that and believe it."

"I just… what if he believes the lies?" Tony asked, opening his hands wide. "What if I can't convince him that the assholes are going to write whatever sells, rather than care about the actual truth?"

"He knows," Pepper replied softly, reaching out to squeeze Tony's hand. "He knows, Tony, and if he doesn't then he doesn't deserve your love anyway. Come on, do a round with me, and I'll let you escape early."

Tony smiled at her, and then tugged her into a hug. "You're a queen above all of us mere mortals, Miss Potts."

…

"You're home early!" Steve said, grinning wide when Tony stepped into the media room, where the team were gathered.

He'd made a quick stop at the penthouse to change into sweats, and he flopped down on the sofa beside Steve, leaning into the waiting arms.

"The bloodthirsty women were circling," he muttered, pressing his face into Steve's shirt as he finally relaxed. "Pepper let me escape early."

"Is it really that bad?" Steve asked, a slight frown marring his handsome face.

"Worse," Nat replied before Tony could, looking over at them. "The trashy gossip sites will already have speculation of what, or rather who, Tony got up too, even though he probably stuck to Pepper like glue the entire time he was there."

Steve's eyes widened. "Blimey. You should have told me, Tony."

Tony grumbled intelligibly, because really, what could Steve do about it? They hadn't been hiding the fact that they were dating, after all.

"Next time, I'm coming with you," Steve said, running a comforting hand up and down Tony's back. "I don't want you to be stressed out about these things, Sweetheart, you should have told me."

"Bleh," Tony muttered. "Next time, I'm going to risk Pepper's temper and hide behind you instead. She can't kill you, you've got super serum to protect you."

Steve snorted. "I think I'd rather deal with the gala. Pepper is _scary._"

Tony nodded. "I think it's the red hair."

* * *

**Written for: **

North Funfair: Snowman, Step 4. 2. Wondrous

East Funfair: Cookies For Santa: 19. Rainbow Cookie: Lavender

South Funfair: Menorah: 19. Lavender

365: 333. Fiery


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 505

* * *

**Greatest Achievement **

* * *

"Oh god," Tony muttered, grabbing a fresh glass of champagne from a passing waiter. He looked around, hoping to see one of the team unoccupied so he could escape, but they were all being professionals and doing what they were meant to be doing.

Charming the masses.

Unfortunately, that meant that Tony had nowhere to escape too when Justin Hammer sidled up beside him.

Before Hammer even opened his mouth, Tony was irritated. Everything about Justin Hammer made Tony cringe; not least because the man had tried to have him killed.

"Tony! It's good to see you! I wasn't expecting you to be here, but it's a _wonderful _surprise!"

"Shame I can't say the same," Tony replied flatly. "This must be better than the prison you spent last Christmas in though, eh, Justin?"

The fake laugh was like nails on a blackboard, and only years of hiding his true feelings behind masks stopped Tony from shuddering.

"Come now, Tony. I know I'm your rival but—"

"Rival for what?" Tony interrupted. "I hope you don't mean technology… or looks… or charm… or money… or… anything at all really, Justin."

Justin scowled, and Tony internally smirked. The other man had never been as good at hiding his feelings. Just another thing that he couldn't quite match Tony on.

"You're a funny man, Tony! So funny! So, any big plans for Christmas?"

"Oh, I'll be hanging around the mistletoe, hoping to be kissed."

Justin laughed again, and Tony looked around the room for a second time, eyes lighting up when he saw Steve heading his way.

"Hey Sweetheart," Steve murmured, when he was in speaking distance. He reached out and wrapped a possessive arm around Tony's waist. "The children are squabbling, I could use a hand if you're not too busy here?"

"Of course," Tony replied with a smile.

"You're not going to introduce us, Tony?" Justin asked, his hand on Tony's arm as Tony turned away.

"Wasn't planning on it, no," Tony replied, shaking him off. "Have a good Christmas, Hammer. Do try and stay out of jail, won't you?"

Tony and Steve walked away, leaving Hammer to fume alone at the bar.

"You are the _best _boyfriend," Tony muttered. "I don't know who he paid to get an early release, but heads will _roll _when I find out."

Steve nodded. "He's a creep. Sorry I didn't save you sooner."

Tony leant up to press a kiss to his cheek. "Your timing was impeccable. What are the kids arguing about?"

"Clint and Sam were betting on when you would punch Hammer," Steve admitted. "And Thor was getting ready to do it for you."

Tony snorted. "Punched by the God of Thunder… it would have been Hammer's greatest achievement."

Shaking his head, Steve squeezed Tony's hip. "Come on, let's get out of here. We can pick burgers up on the way home."

Tony smiled. "Just let me say goodnight to Pepper, and I'm all yours."

Steve glanced down at him and his eyebrow quirked. "You're always all mine."

* * *

**Written for: **

North Funfair: Snowman, Step 1: 6. Irritated.

East Funfair: Advent: 9. Champagne

South Funfair: Night Before Christmas: Step 3. 1. Love Actually: "I'll be hanging around the mistletoe, hoping to be kissed."

365: 335. Rival


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count **\- 913

* * *

**A Familiar Companion**

* * *

Tony flipped through the photo album, his eyes tracing the pictures of his parents. He didn't often indulge in the painful memories of his childhood, but he couldn't sleep, and he couldn't focus on work, and he really didn't want to bother the team.

It was still a little awkward between them after the Civil War and Thanos and…

He just didn't want to bother them.

Their relationships in the field had been as stellar as ever, but their personal relationship had suffered. It was hard, knowing that they'd faced off against each other.

One team and two sides never ended well.

Apologies had been made from everyone involved and they were working on it but… it just wasn't the same.

Flipping the cover of the photo album shut with a sigh, Tony leant back against the wall. He really just wanted to sleep.

Insomnia was a familiar companion, but it was one that Tony didn't enjoy. He'd gone way past the productive exhaustion he did enjoy, and now he just felt useless.

"Sir, perhaps a warm drink will help you sleep?" JARVIS suggested.

Tony nodded but made no move to actually get up, even as he smiled slightly. He always did when he heard JARVIS's voice, because he thought he'd lost his AI for good. It had taken a lot of hard work to bring him back to life, and even now, he wasn't completely the same.

Tony prided himself on letting his AI's learn for themselves, and JARVIS' systems had learned a lot over the years that Tony couldn't simply add with code. He had to let JARVIS grow again, despite having a few back ups that had helped bring him back.

This time, Tony was taking no chances, and had written a line into the code for JARVIS to back himself up to three separate sites. He wasn't expecting another Ultron situation, but he also wasn't going to take any chances.

Not with JARVIS.

He'd learnt that lesson.

Eventually, Tony got up on slightly shaky legs and stepped into the elevator. He didn't realise until he reached the kitchen that JARVIS had let him off at the Avenger floor rather than his own, and before he could return to the elevator, the team spotted him.

They were all sitting around the television, a movie playing on the screen.

It hurt that they hadn't invited him, even if he would have refused.

Ignoring them, Tony walked towards the kitchen, stumbling over his own feet twice on his way. It was getting harder to even pick his feet up, the exhaustion was bone deep.

He set the coffee maker to hot chocolate, and leant against the counter to wait, his head falling down to rest on his shoulders.

"Tony?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you… okay?"

"Hmm."

A hand on his back made him flinch, and he stood up, the room spinning at the movement.

"Whoa, easy there," Steve murmured, his hands resting gently on Tony's shoulders. "Tony, when did you last sleep?"

"I. I don't know," Tony admitted. "Can't. S'fine."

"It's not fine," Steve replied sadly. He reached around Tony for the hot chocolate, and then wrapped a firm arm around Tony's waist, propelling him towards the living room.

Sam moved off the sofa when he saw Steve coming, and Steve settled Tony down on it, sitting beside him.

"I'm fine," Tony muttered, even as he sunk into the soft sofa cushions.

"I know you are," Steve replied softly. "Think you can hold your cup?"

Tony nodded and held his hands out for it. It was probably a good job that Steve clearly didn't trust him to tell the truth, since he would have dropped the cup if Steve hadn't kept hold of it.

"I'll help you," Steve whispered, carefully lifting the cup to Tony's lips. "Drink, Tony."

The warmth from the hot chocolate was perfect, and Tony had to force his eyes open after he blinked. The thought of walking all the way to the elevator to get to the penthouse was a lot, but Tony knew he had to do it.

He wasn't welcome here, among the team. If he was, they'd have invited him to the movie night they were having, right?

A gasp, a soft curse, and a hand on his shoulder told Tony that perhaps the insecure thoughts hadn't stayed solely in his mind, and he sighed.

Between one blink and the next, Natasha was crouched in front of him. "Tony, we weren't trying to exclude you. You were refusing every time we asked you to join us, we thought that maybe you still needed some time."

Tony just nodded, because he didn't have words to reply and honestly, he didn't have the energy.

Steve helped him drink again, and when the hot chocolate was gone, put the cup on the table. A moment later, Tony felt himself being manhandled into lying down, his head pillowed on Steve's thighs.

A blanket was draped over him, and a gentle hand was carding through his hair.

"We're going to talk about this," Steve said softly. "But first you need to sleep. You're safe with us, Tony."

And despite everything that had happened between all of them, Tony _felt _safe.

He knew Steve was right, they did need to talk. Things between them wouldn't get better until they did, but for right now, with Nat's blanket covering him, and Steve's thighs under him and his hand carding through Tony's hair…

Tony slept.

* * *

**Written for: **

North Funfair: Sing Along: 10. Blue Christmas: 2. Memories

East Funfair: Christmas Cracker 20: Hot Chocolate / Hurt/Comfort / Insomnia

South Funfair: Stocking Filler: 18. Nail Varnish: Photo Album

365: 338. Insecure


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count **\- 342

* * *

**Back At Ya **

* * *

"Do you take pleasure in my pain?" Tony asked, pouting adorably.

The fairground was bright and colourful, loud with music and laughter. Steve tugged Tony closer and gently propelled them deeper into the melee of people.

"You were the one who said I should embrace new things," he reminded Tony, grinning down at the man.

"I think I need to stop talking," Tony muttered, shaking his head.

Steve led him over to a shooting range, and pulled his wallet out. "Would you feel better if I won you a teddy bear?"

Tony's lips twisted as he tried not to smile. "Maybe."

The man behind the stall looked slightly nervous as he handed the rifle to Steve.

"These games are notoriously rigged," Tony warned quietly. The barrel will have been twisted in some way, so that it's not shooting straight."

Steve nodded, and with unerring precision, shot the bullseye.

His smug smirk made Tony smile.

…

After taking it in turns to play the games, they found themselves the proud owners of a pile of teddies. When Steve added yet another to Tony's arms, Tony shook his head.

"Okay, nope, that's enough. I literally have no arms left to carry more toys."

Steve laughed and nodded. "Okay, we can leave."

They walked back to the car, and emptied their arms into the boot.

"Shall we drop this lot off at the local orphanage in the morning?"

"That's a good idea," Tony agreed. "Except…" he pulled a soft brown bear out of the pile, the first bear that Steve had won. "I'm keeping this one."

Steve smiled softly. "Softie."

"Shh! Don't tell everyone!"

"Uh huh. Shall we go get burgers?"

Tony nodded as he climbed into the drivers seat. As they pulled out of the car lot, Steve frowned.

"Shouldn't we be heading north?"

"That burger place you love is this way, isn't it?" Tony asked, raising his eyebrow.

Steve grinned. The burger place Tony was talking about was about twenty miles out of their way home. "You're the best boyfriend."

"Back at ya."

* * *

**Written for: **

North Funfair: Snowman, Step 2: 8. Fairground

East Funfair: Yuletide, Step 3: 7. Brown.

South Funfair: Stocking Filler: 14. "Do you take pleasure in my pain?"

365: 339. North


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count **\- 329

* * *

**Movie Night**

* * *

"Are you crying?" Clint asked, raising his eyebrow.

Steve tried to shake his head, but the evidence on his face was irrefutable.

"I knew this one would make you cry," Tony murmured smugly, leaning into his side heavier, reaching up to wipe away the tears on his face. "Titanic makes everyone cry."

"It happened just a few years before I was born," Steve said, looking down at Tony. "People still spoke about it when I was growing up. It was such a tragedy."

Tony nodded. "It was, what happened was awful. Are you okay?"

Steve nodded. "It was a good movie, it's just… it happened. I'm sure scenes like those old people lying in bed together, and the woman tucking her children in, actually happened."

Wondering if he'd made a mistake showing Steve the movie, Tony got up off the sofa and went to the kitchen to make more popcorn.

And to also have a bit of a meltdown.

Steve clearly knew him far too well, because not even a full minute later, he was behind Tony, arms wrapping around his waist.

"I'm really fine, sweetheart, I promise."

Tony nodded. Turning, he let himself melt into Steve. "I just… it was just a laugh when me and Clint said one of us would make you cry at a movie. I didn't actually _want _to do it, I don't think. I don't like to see you so sad."

"You're adorable," Steve said, pressing a kiss to Tony's temple. "Come on."

He picked up the bowl of popcorn and led Tony back into the living room.

"What are we watching next?" Tony asked, looking at the others as they retook their seats.

Natasha smirked at him. "The Green Mile."

When Tony arched his eyebrows, she glanced at Clint and if possible her smirk intensified.

Intrigued, Tony sat back and let her put the movie on.

…

Steve cried again.

But so did everyone else. Including Clint.

Tony really fucking loved Natasha.

* * *

**Written for: **

North Funfair: Sing Along: 8. Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! - 2. Popcorn

East Funfair: Cookies For Santa: 17. Peanut Butter Cookie: Crying

365: 343. Melt


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count **\- 402

* * *

**Kidnapped **

* * *

"I swear, the bad guys conspire to make my bad weeks worse," Tony grumbled as he stepped onto the quinjet.

His suit was ripped, and there was dried blood all over his face from the cut above his eye and the one on his opposite cheek.

"Bruce, tell me you brought the good stuff?"

Bruce nodded, guiding Tony into a seat. "You really need to stop getting kidnapped, you know? Steve's heart can't take it."

Tony turned his head to see Steve watching him with tortured eyes. Tony held his hands out, and Steve stumbled forwards, dropping to his knees by Tony's seat without a second thought as he held Tony's hand in both of his.

"I'm okay, Steve," Tony murmured, using his other hand to stroke through Steve's blond hair.

"How did they take you?" Steve asked, his brow furrowed even as he leant into Tony's hand.

Tony flushed and rolled his eyes. "It was my fault. I stopped to pet a cat, believe it or not. It all went downhill from there."

"You can't be serious?"

"As a heart attack," Tony muttered. "Not my best plan."

"Tony… you're allergic to cats."

"Well, yes, I am aware of that. I just… he looked so forlorn, and he needed some love, and I might have been procrastinating on going to a meeting, so…" Tony shrugged. "It happens. I'm fine though, I promise."

"Why are you asking Bruce for the good stuff then?"

"Because I'm tired," Tony admitted. "I haven't slept in close to three days, and I know when I do sleep, I'm going to have nightmares, and I'm really not interested in that."

"Here, Tony," Nat said, placing a smoothie down on the table. "I know you must be hungry, but you should see how you get on with that before eating anything more solid."

Tony nodded and smiled gratefully. "Thanks Nat."

Once Bruce finished checking Tony over, Clint got them in the air, and Steve sat down in the chair beside Tony's, pulling the smaller man against him. Thor handed over his mauve cloak since there was a lack of blankets, and Tony closed his eyes.

Being kidnapped was unfortunately a thing that happened all too often in Tony's life, but he thought that since this was what he came home to—the caring, loving support of his boyfriend and their team—he didn't actually hate it the way he used too.

* * *

**Written for: **

North Funfair: Sing Along: 17. Winter Wonderland: 1. Conspire

East Funfair: Christmas Cracker, 26: Mauve / "You can't be serious." / Hungry

365: 346. Downhill


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count **\- 392

* * *

**Fractured **

* * *

Tony had thought about hiding it, but in the end, he'd known he'd never get away with it. Not with the way Steve kept such a close eye on him.

In the end, he was tucked up in bed, a brace around his wrist to help the fracture heal, and his boyfriend sprawled beside him.

Tony pouted at him. "I want to go and _play,_ Steve!"

"You're staying out of your workshop, Tony. I know how careless you can be in there when you're in the _zone, _and I'll not have you making your injuries worse."

"I'll be fine in a few days," Tony muttered, ignoring that he knew exactly how long fractures took to heal.

"You're going to be grumpy until I let you go to the workshop, aren't you?" Steve asked, looking more amused than he should be in Tony's opinion.

"Yes."

"Hmm. You're cute when you're grumpy," Steve replied, rolling over and wrapping his arm carefully over Tony's stomach. "We'll see how you are tomorrow, okay? If you're feeling okay, and you promise to be careful, I won't argue too much about you spending a few hours in the workshop."

Satisfied, Tony settled against Steve and pressed his face against the crook of his neck.

Even when he was grumpy, this was Tony's happy place.

Steve wrapped around him a little more, and his hand rested against Tony's head, playing with the soft strands of hair.

"You scared me today," he admitted quietly into the silence. "It's hard, watching you get thrown around in that tin can of yours, not being able to do anything to stop it."

"It's just as hard for me, you know?" Tony asked. "Watching you get beat up and thrown into buildings. Hell, Steve, it's harder, because I've got an armour to protect me—and yes, I'm going to ignore the tin can comment, you heathen."

"I have the serum though. I heal up really fast. Any injuries you get, you have to let them heal normally."

"It's bound to happen in our line of work, babe," Tony replied. "It sucks, but better us than some poor untrained civilian, right? We all know what we signed up for, and I'd rather be out there watching you back then waiting at home for news."

"I know. It's just hard. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Written for: **

North Funfair: Sing Along: 23. Santa Claus Is Coming To Town: 1. Pouting

East Funfair: Advent: 17. Grumpy

South Funfair: Stocking Filler: 6. Paint: "I'll be fine in a few days."

365: 347. Fracture


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count **\- 333

* * *

**A Fine Eye For Detail **

* * *

Steve wasn't an artist.

At least, he didn't feel like one. Tony disagreed.

He liked art, and he enjoyed drawing whenever he got spare time, of course, but Steve had never really considered himself a real artist.

What he did consider himself, was a man with a fine eye for detail. That was helpful when he was drawing, especially when faced with his favourite subject.

Tony was just so interesting to draw.

His boyfriend was currently sprawled out on the sofa by the window, the torrential rain visible through the window behind him an incredible backdrop.

He was relaxed, an unusual thing for Tony unless he was snuggling with Steve, and his fluffy socks—a gag gift from Clint that Tony loved—were just poking out of the bottom of the blanket.

There were so many facets to Tony, and Steve thought that was why he was so interesting to draw.

There was Iron Man, of course, but there was also Tony Stark, and then Steve's favourite, just Tony. There was the 'genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist,' and there was undisputed mom of the Avengers, and there was Steve's boyfriend. There was an engineer, a friend, a rival, and an enemy.

People said so many things about Tony, but it annoyed Steve that most people seemed to miss out that Tony was the most giving, generous man Steve had ever had the pleasure of meeting.

Whatever people thought, it was a lot to wrap into such a small package.

Steve loved every facet of him, of course, but this—the snuggling, tired, adorable mess—was his favourite.

In the end, Steve wasn't an artist, because he thought that artists could probably focus. Steve set aside his drawing pad and walked across the room, sliding onto the sofa with Tony.

Tony made a warm noise, clearly on board with Steve snuggling him, and settled even more into sleep.

Steve was okay with not being an artist if it meant that he was allowed to do this whenever he wanted.

* * *

**Written for: **

North Funfair: Sing Along: 12. Sleigh Ride: 1. Snuggling

East Funfair: Snow Art: Blue: Relaxed / Purple: Generous / Orange: Torrential Downpour

South Funfair: Stocking Filler: 14. Slipper Socks: Socks

365: 348. Artist


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count **\- 601

**Note **\- This fic diverges post Avengers Assemble.

* * *

**Optimistic **

* * *

"Why did I think that signing up for planetary defence was a good idea?" Rhodey asked, wiping away a persistent trickle of blood from his temple.

"Beats me, Platypus," Tony replied, tossing a blanket over to his friend. "You should get some rest, it's a long flight home."

Clint groaned. "I'll never complain about Doom again."

"Bite your tongue," Tony muttered. "It'll be just out luck that he attacks before we even make it back, and you know that the Fantastic Four aren't gonna be around to deal with him. God forbid people do their actual jobs."

They flew through the night, the autopilot doing the work while Tony sat in the pilot seat, trying to focus on his tablet, twirling a pen between his fingers to stop him from fidgeting too much.

It wasn't working.

He was too tired, but he needed to stay awake, at least until they got back to New York, and he landed them safely.

"You okay?" Steve asked, joining Tony in the front of the plane.

Tony shrugged. "No serious injuries. You?"

"Same," Steve replied quietly. "You did well out there."

"Thanks."

"Tony… what's happened to us?"

Tony blinked. "Is that a trick question?"

Steve shook his head. "I thought we were… becoming something? I don't know, but… we're not _us _anymore."

"Steve, you left. You left and you didn't call, and then you come back six months later with Barnes and…" Tony trailed off. "I don't know what you were expecting, to be honest."

"I had to go and save him," Steve replied, his tone desperate and pleading. "I had too, Tony!"

"I know you did," Tony agreed softly. "I get that, I really do. But did you have to cut me off so completely to do it? You couldn't have called every once in a while, let me know how you were doing, that you were okay?"

Steve paled. "You're right, I messed up. I'm sorry, Tony, truly I am. I just… I get so single minded, you know? I just… I just want _us _back."

"We weren't… anything. Not yet, anyway."

"We were everything, Tony," Steve whispered. "You were everything. You still are."

Tony stared at him for a long moment before he sighed. "I've missed you."

Steve moved before Tony could protest, and he pulled Tony into his arms, clutching at him desperately as he whispered apologies against his shoulder.

"Calm down," Tony said stroking a hand over the back of Steve's neck. "It's okay, Steve. I know the last year has been a lot. We'll get through it, though. We alway do, don't we?"

Steve nodded.

Eventually, Tony had to pull back, because it would be all too easy to fall asleep against Steve, and he really needed to stay awake.

Steve protested, his arms tightening slightly.

"I don't want to move," Tony admitted, "but I have too. I can't go to sleep, Steve, someone's gotta keep an eye on the plane."

Steve let go enough for Tony to pull back and meet his eyes, and then stood up, bodily lifting Tony into his arms. He sat down in Tony's seat with Tony on his lap, and smiled at the genius when Tony just blinked at him, too shocked to say anything.

"I'll keep an eye on the plane," Steve promised. "You can sleep. I'll wake you up when we're nearing New York, okay?"

Tony thought about protesting, but he couldn't bring himself to. They still had a lot to talk about, a lot to fix, but for the first time in a while, Tony was optimistic that they could.

* * *

**Written for: **

North Funfair: Sing Along: 27. Do They Know It's Christmas: 1. Doom

East Funfair: Christmas Cracker: 21. Blanket / Pen / "I don't want to move."

South Funfair: Holiday Card: 14. Krampus: Nighttime

365: 353. Planetary


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 482

**Warning **\- Language and a brief mention of suicide.

* * *

**Wouldn't Stand A Chance **

* * *

"I can't believe you did that," Tony said, grinning widely as he let Steve lead him away from the woman who'd been pawing at him only seconds before. "You know she was no threat to you, right? She was just an Iron Man fanatic, it happens."

"Actually, Nat told me that she's a spy, and she was about to stab you with a needle that contained enough poison to kill you on the spot," Steve replied quietly, the despair evident in his voice.

"What? What the fuck?" Tony asked, looking over his shoulder to see Natasha and Bucky containing the woman and leading her away. "Okay, why do all these assholes always aim for me?"

"You're the easiest target," Clint said, falling into step on Tony's other side. "You're so used to people fawning all over you that you don't get suspicious when it happens, whereas the rest of us aren't used to it, and would naturally be suspicious."

Tony pouted. "I am not pleased by this."

Clint chuckled, whereas Steve's grip tightened slightly and he kept them moving until they reached the car parked right outside.

Happy opened the door for them, and Steve had Tony get in first before he climbed in, closing the door firmly behind them.

"Take us to the compound, Happy, please," Steve requested.

"I thought we were staying at the tower tonight?" Tony asked, frowning.

"Compound is safer."

"Steve—"

"Tony, I can't deal with you not being safe right now and—"

"The tower is perfectly safe!"

"I love you, you idiot! I love you, and you could have died just now, and I need to make you safe so just—"

Tony sighed, patting Steve's leg. "Take us to the compound, Hap."

…

"I'm sorry about earlier," Steve murmured. They were curled around one another in bed, showered and changed and Steve was finally settling down. "I just… she could have _killed _you."

"I know, baby, it's okay," Tony murmured. "I get it. You know what I'm like when you get injured. It's fine, I'm fine, we're all fine, okay?"

Steve nodded, leaning into Tony. "I love you. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"You'll mourn," Tony said quietly. "And then you'll pick yourself up and you'll get on with what needs to be done, and you'll make me proud. And then, when your time comes, I'll be waiting for you."

"I'd prefer it if you just didn't leave me," Steve admitted.

"Just… promise me that you wouldn't do something stupid if anything happened to me."

Steve looked at Tony for a long moment, understanding dawning in his eyes. "I promise."

Tony nodded and then smiled. "It'll take more than a scheming woman to take me out, Steve. Well. Unless Pepper gets homicidal, then we're all fucked."

Steve paused and then nodded. "You're right. If Pepper got homicidal, we wouldn't stand a chance."

* * *

**Written for: **

North Funfair: Snowman, Step 3: 5. "I love you, you idiot."

East Funfair: Winter Cocktail: 20. Vanilla Cranberry Mimosa: "I can't believe you did that."

South Funfair: Night Before Christmas, Step 4: 9. Christmas Teddy: Despair

365: 355. Fanatic


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count **\- 488

* * *

**My Pleasure **

* * *

Clint was jumping up and down, holding his new elastic arrows. He was practically vibrating with happiness, and Tony couldn't help but grin at him.

"You're so weird sometimes," Natasha said, shaking her head at her boyfriend. "Why are you so happy about elastic arrows?"

"The possibilities are _endless, _Nat," Clint replied, a wide smile on his face.

"Somebody is happy," Steve said, entering the kitchen. He walked straight to Tony, pressing a kiss against his lips. "Hey you."

"Hey yourself," Tony replied. "Did you have a good run?"

"I did," Steve confirmed. "Are you ready to leave soon?"

Tony nodded. "Yep yep. All packed. Pepper did it for me because she said I'm useless, which means we have the fuschia suitcases. She's such a troll."

Steve shrugged. "I don't mind those ones. It's the orange ones I don't like."

"A suitcase is a suitcase," Clint said, looking at the two of them, baffled. "Why does the colour matter?"

Steve chuckled, and with another kiss to Tony's head, left the room for a quick shower and a change of clothes.

Tony stared at Clint for a long moment. "You know, I'm not even slightly surprised that that is your attitude."

Clint snorted.

"How many suitcases do you have that you have such in depth colour selections?" Bruce asked, sipping his tea.

"Erm. A lot?" Tony offered. "I don't know. Pep deals with it."

"How did you ever survive without her?" Natasha asked, shaking her head.

"I had a Rhodey," Tony replied promptly. "And before I had a Rhodey, I had a Jarvis. Now I have a Pepper and I have a Steve."

"You're literally never going to be an adult, are you?" Clint asked, smirking.

"Did you just swear at me?" Tony asked, hand on his chest in mock offense. "How dare you?!"

"I can't believe you let Steve talk you into going skiing," Bucky said, entering the room in a fresh t-shirt. He must have gone straight to his room from their run. He walked across the room to grab a bottle of water, and then hopped up on the counter. "I can't see skiing being your thing."

"We're going to a ski _resort_."

"Right?"

Tony smirked. "Just because there is skiing available, doesn't mean I'll be letting Steve out of bed long enough to actually do it."

Bucky wrinkled his nose, but then nodded as if that made sense. "Fair. Well played."

Tony grinned at him. "Look after the kids for me, Snowflake. They get angsty when nobody goes to see them."

"My pleasure," Bucky agreed, smiling.

"Actually, you'll find this weekend is going to be all about _my _pleasure. Don't burn my tower down while we're gone, children, and I'll fetch you all something shiny back."

The team watched him go and smiled amongst themselves. It was nice to see their leaders happy together.

Especially when they were taking their sappiness elsewhere for the weekend.

* * *

**Written for: **

North Funfair: Sing Along: 29. One more Sleep til Christmas: 2. Pleasure

East Funfair: Christmas Cracker: 1. "You're so weird sometimes." / Jumping / Happy

South Funfair: Menorah: 21. Fuschia

365: 358. Elastic


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count **\- 304

* * *

**Traitors and Gossips **

* * *

"How about we leave your virtual reality and step foot outside for a change, hmm?" Steve suggested, when he found Tony in the workshop three days after he'd entered it.

Tony glared at him. "Virtual reality is an entirely different thing to having technology around you, and I know you know that, Captain Troll."

"Eh, come on, prove to me that you're not a vampire," Steve wheedled, tugging gently on Tony's hand.

"But outside means people," Tony whined. "I don't want to people today, Steve!"

Laughing, Steve pulled Tony to his feet and from the workshop.

…

It was _windy _in the park, and Tony was very much not impressed with his boyfriend for bringing him outside in such conditions.

Though… walking hand in hand and kicking leaves was nice, he supposed.

But still. Wind. People. Not fun.

"So, is there a reason you forced me out of my crypt?" Tony asked, when they were halfway around the park.

Steve snorted. "Just thought you might enjoy a walk, that's all."

Tony frowned at him, because his tone was just a bit too innocent. "Uh huh. I do not believe you for a second."

Steve flushed slightly.

"Okay, so Rhodey might have suggested taking you outside into the fresh air might help you to sleep, and I know you've been struggling, so…"

"I'm surrounded by traitors and gossips," Tony muttered, but he was smiling, because it was always nice to know that people cared.

Even if it meant him being dragged outside occasionally.

"I hope you know that means that you have to push me on the swing," he said eventually.

…

Rhodey was correct though.

Within an hour of being home, Tony was curled up against Steve's chest, fast asleep.

Steve would have to make sure to thank him next time he came around.

* * *

**Written for: **

North Funfair: Snowman, Step 4: 9. Park

East Funfair: Cocktail: 5. Cranberry Mimosa: Windy

365: 362. Virtual


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Written for:** Nature Scavenger Hunt: Vanity

**Word Count** \- 420

* * *

**The Best Idea **

* * *

"Does your vanity know no bounds?" Steve asked, watching Tony check his reflection in the mirror. "You look great, Tony."

Tony wrinkled his nose. "I wasn't aiming for great."

Frowning, Steve clambered off the bed and approached, standing behind him with his large hands on Tony's hips.

"What were you aiming for then, because I think you always look great."

"I was looking," Tony replied, leaning back into Steve's embrace, "for acceptable. I know you hate the way people flirt with me at these things, so I thought if I went for less than my usual impeccable look, that less people would flirt with me."

Steve softened, leaning his chin on top of Tony's head. "Sweetheart, people don't flirt with you because of the suit you're wearing, or because your goatee is perfect. You draw people in with your beautiful smile and your sparkling eyes, and you make them want to stay with your incredible personality."

Tony felt his cheeks heat up.

"Do I like it when people flirt with you?" Steve continued. "Not really. But do I understand the compulsion to be near you? Of course I do. I can't fault anyone for that because I feel it _constantly._"

Turning in Steve's arms, Tony turned his face up for a kiss, which Steve had no problem bestowing upon his lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

…

Steve watched from the bar as Tony moved from group to group, charming the people effortlessly. It was always incredible to see him like this and it boggled Steve's mind that Tony managed to do it so easily.

Not many people knew that Tony was much more comfortable in the safety of the Tower, where he could lounge around in Rhodey's sweatpants and Steve's sweater, or in the workshop wearing an oil soaked tank top and very worn jeans.

Not many people knew the real Tony, because Tony didn't let many people in. Steve took heart in that, because he'd seen and loved every version of Tony.

"Hey you."

Speak of the devil.

Tony pushed himself closer, until Steve had little choice but to wrap his arms around his boyfriend.

"Hey yourself."

"I'm ready to leave," Tony admitted. "I want burgers, and I want milkshakes, and I want cuddles. Not necessarily in that order."

Steve smiled, tugging Tony slightly closer. "I'm at your disposal."

Tony grinned. "You always know just want to say to make me happy, Spangles. Dating you was the _best _idea."

What else could Steve do but agree?


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count:** 475

* * *

**Who Wanted Normal? **

* * *

"I can't believe you dragged us all out here for this," Tony groused, rolling his eyes at Steve, who was clearly in his element, the weirdo.

"It's helpful, and it's fun," Steve replied, his eyes twinkling at Tony, because he was _troll, _and Tony had known this whole thing was done just to torture him.

"I hate you," he muttered, not meaning it, and they both knew it. The wide grin on Steve's face was evidence enough of that.

"It's only a couple of hours, don't be mard," Nat said, slapping the back of his head lightly as she passed him, carrying a crate of apples in her arms.

She handed it off to Thor, who accepted it cheerfully, and returned to her spot.

"But picking apples?" Tony asked. "What even possessed you to bring us all to a farm to pick apples? I thought the whole point of PR was that we were _visibly _doing things to help out?"

"Maybe I just thought we needed an afternoon of bonding?" Steve offered, his tone dry.

"Nah. You did this just to torture me, I know you did," Tony accused lightly.

"You caught me," Steve agreed. He threw an apple at Tony, who caught it easily, having been half expecting it. "Your reflexes are getting better."

"I've been putting enough time in at the gym with you bunch of demons," Tony muttered.

They fell into an easy silence for a while, each of them picking the apples and throwing them into the rustic, wooden buckets.

"You don't really hate this, do you?" Steve asked, his brow furrowed as he glanced Tony's way.

Tony arched an eyebrow at him and then rolled his eyes. "Don't be soft. You're going to be massaging my shoulders through the movie when we get home though, I can already feel the ache and I haven't stopped yet."

Steve snorted. "Don't I do that anyway?"

Tony grinned.

…

Tony's head lolled back against Steve's knee. He was sitting on the floor, Steve's hands busy on his shoulders. He was tired, but he felt good.

He wondered, briefly, if this was what having coworkers was supposed to be like but dismissed the thought almost immediately.

It wasn't, he knew, as Steve's hand trailed into his hair, massaging his head gently.

Coworkers didn't usually live together though.

Eh, he didn't care. He'd never cared for normality, there was no reason for him to start now.

"Don't go to sleep down there, Tones," Steve murmured. "Your back will hate you tomorrow if you do."

Tony grumbled about moving, but managed to push himself up onto the sofa, where he immediately fell into Steve's side, because Steve was warm and he was comfortable, and more importantly, he lifted his arm for Tony to snuggle even closer.

Really, who wanted normal coworkers when you could have this?

* * *

**Written for: **

Mini golf: hole 14. Word: dry

Murder mystery: where: a farm

Geek pride: animal crossing: picking apples

Game of life: coworkers


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Written for: **Game of Life Challenge: Solving A Problem

**Word Count: **665

* * *

**Super Soldier Mattress**

* * *

"Steeeeeve," Tony whined. "I have a problem."

"What's your problem, Tony?" Steve asked, his tone fond.

"I can't sleep. Like. At all."

Steve's brow furrowed, concern immediately evident, because Tony didn't sleep as it was.

"How long have you been awake for, Sweetheart?" He asked, reaching out to steady Tony when he swayed enough that he may end up on his bum, instead of slumped at the breakfast bar.

Tony shrugged. "I don't know."

"Sir has been awake for almost sixty three hours, Captain," JARVIS said from overhead, and Steve didn't think he was imagining the worry in the AI's tone.

"Okay, sweetheart," Steve murmured, even as the rest of the team jumped into action. "Why don't you come sit on the sofa with me, hmm?"

Tony didn't reply, but when Steve guided him to his feet, he didn't fight it. Steve only grew more worried when he had to practically carry the genius, whose legs didn't seem to want to function as they should.

A couple of minutes after they sat down, Natasha appeared with a cup of tea, and Clint was only a few steps behind her with a bowl of oatmeal and blueberries. Steve had to help Tony eat and drink, but by the time he was done, his eyes were almost completely closed.

Steve pulled Tony against his chest and laid out on the sofa, Tony sprawled on top of him. Systematically, Steve began rubbing gentle circles over Tony's back and shoulders, before he ran his fingers through Tony's hair.

It only took minutes for Tony to drop off.

"You're going to be stuck there for hours, you know?" Nat asked, smirking slightly. She knew for a fact that Steve wouldn't mind.

"Doesn't matter. He needs sleep and if he can get that with me… well. Problem solved, eh?"

She nodded. "Try and get some rest yourself. I know you've been having nightmares lately, maybe he'll be able to return the favour and let you get some rest yourself."

Steve didn't bother asking how she knew he wasn't sleeping. Nat knew everything.

He just smiled at her, and shifted slightly on the sofa to get a little more comfortable. Since he knew he was likely going to be here for a while, comfort was definitely necessary.

…

Tony stirred, blinking awake slowly. He was warm and comfortable, and he felt… rested.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," Clint teased from the armchair.

Since it was dark outside, Tony knew it wasn't morning. He just grunted, and then startled when his 'mattress' moved and he heard a chuckle. He pushed himself up enough to see that he'd been laid out on Steve.

"Um. Hi?"

"Hi," Steve replied, smiling. "Feeling better?"

"Uh. Yes?"

"You have no idea why you're here, do you?"

"I think it's safe to say that I do not," Tony agreed, shifting so he was sitting up. He slid off Steve onto the sofa, his legs bent over Steves', which were so long they were hanging over the arm.

"You told us you couldn't sleep," Nat said softly, leaning over to brush Tony's hair out of his eyes. "So Steve volunteered as tribute."

Tony felt his cheeks heat up. "So you've been stuck with me koala-ing all day? Jesus, Steve, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Steve told him, sitting up. "Although, hold that thought, because I really need the toilet. Don't disappear. We have food coming, we're going to have a movie night."

Tony thought about refusing, about hiding in his lab until his embarrassment wore off, but in the end, the hopeful look on Steve's face kept him in his seat.

"Kay," he muttered instead.

It was weird, but he really did feel rested. More than he had in… a really long time. He watched Steve walk away, and despite his embarrassment, he smiled to himself. Maybe there was something to be said about Super-Soldier mattresses.

Of course, he couldn't help but wonder what else he could get up to on that 'mattress'.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count**: 582

* * *

**Arguments and Apologies **

* * *

Tony threw his hands in the air. "I can't talk to you right now. We're going around in circles, and you won't admit that what you did was _the stupidest thing!_"

"I wasn't just going to let you die, Tony!"

"Now you know how I feel every time you shout at me for saving your life!" Tony shouted back, completely done with the conversation.

Although it was admittedly novel being on the opposite side of it to what he normally was.

"It's not—"

"It's exactly the same thing, Steve! I was fine. I don't know if you've noticed but I have a literal suit of armour to protect me! I don't need you to jump in front of people firing things that would probably turn you into a pile of goddamn ash!"

"Tony—"

"No, Steve. I don't want to hear it. Not right now. I'm not worth you dying for, and—" Tony cut himself off and turned away. He stomped his way to the waiting elevator to the sound of his name being called and JARVIS, bless his code, closed the doors as soon as Tony had cleared them.

"Take me up to the penthouse, J," he requested, rubbing a hand over his face. "There's no way can I concentrate on work right now."

"Of course, Sir."

…

"Hey," Steve said quietly. "Tony looked up from the tablet he'd been reading on and nodded silently.

It wasn't that he was still mad—he was, but that was neither here nor there—but he didn't want to start arguing again. He was tired, and he had a headache, and he just… didn't want to deal.

"I brought you hot chocolate," Steve said, offering the mug up like the peace offering it was. "JARVIS said you have a headache, so I didn't want to bring you coffee."

Tony accepted the mug with a quiet, "thanks."

Steve sat down on the sofa beside Tony, closer than was necessary given the size of it.

"I won't apologise for trying to save your life," Steve said softly. "But I will apologise for scaring you. And I promise that I'll try and be more careful in future about what I jump in front of."

Tony opened his mouth and then closed it before he nodded. It wasn't like he could ask for more than that, given his own penchant for taking hits meant for his team; Steve in particular.

"Okay. I don't… I don't like arguing with you," he admitted. "We used to be really good at it but now… I don't like it. I don't like being mad at you and I don't like you being mad at me."

"Me neither," Steve replied. He switched his own hot chocolate to his other hand and raised his arm so Tony could lean into his side. "I'm sorry."

Tony nodded as he snuggled in. "I know. I'm sorry for shouting at you. I know you were only doing what you thought you needed to."

"I won't lose you."

Tony glanced up at him and smiled. "You're right. You won't."

They sat in silence until Tony requested JARVIS put a movie on, and they watched together in comfort, cuddled together on the sofa. The rest of the team joined them within the first ten minutes of the movie, and Tony smiled.

He and Steve were moving towards _something. _He wasn't sure what that something was, but he was looking forward to finding out.

Even if they did still occasionally shout at each other.

* * *

**Written for**:

Showtime, 6: An argument.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count**: 761

* * *

**Lucky **

* * *

He tried to pretend he was fine, he really did. Either Tony's masks weren't working anymore, or Steve just knew him really well, because he'd taken one look at Tony and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Tony replied, the words falling from his lips as easy as they ever had. It had always been a lie he told with ease; he had a lifetime of practice after all.

"Uh huh," Steve replied. "Come sit down."

"I'm just going to—"

"Tony. Come and sit down."

Looking longingly at the elevator that would take him to the sanctuary of his workshop, Tony sighed and did as he was told, joining Steve on the sofa. Steve reached out a hand and gently touched Tony's forehead for a moment.

"You're burning up."

"I'm—"

"You're not fine, and since I know you won't be convinced to see a doctor unless you're actively dying—and possibly not even then—I'll look after you here."

"I don't need to be looked after, Steve. I'm a big boy, I promise, I can take care of myself."

The look on Steve's face told Tony that he wasn't going to let this go, and honestly, Tony was too tired to care. He'd had the worst day imaginable and it was showing no signs of getting better.

Maybe if he stayed here with Steve, he'd actually get some sleep.

"How's Pepper?" Steve asked, as he pushed himself to his feet and wandered into the kitchen.

Tony shrugged despite knowing Steve could see him and closed his eyes as he melted back into the comfortable cushions on the sofa.

He hadn't told anyone about him and Pepper breaking up. He couldn't deal with the pity he knew he'd get from the team, and honestly, he preferred to lick his wounds in private.

Heartbreak wasn't a pretty look on anyone after all. And his heart _was _broken; he loved Pepper more than he'd loved anyone in his life. He just… didn't blame her for leaving him.

He understood that it wasn't because she didn't love him; she just didn't love Iron Man, and no matter how much he tried, he couldn't not be Iron Man.

He was Iron Man as much as he was Tony Stark now, and he had finally accepted that; and all the consequences that came with it.

"You really don't have to do this," Tony said, when Steve came back with soup and tea and a blanket draped over his arm. "You don't normally do this. You didn't do it when I broke my arm a few months ago."

"Pepper was here then," Steve said, shrugging. "I'd have rather you stayed up here with us then too."

"But what about when—"

"Tony. I've always wanted you to spend more time up here, and still I've let you go to the workshop without arguing with you because I thought it was what you wanted. But… I think maybe it's not what you want. I think it's just what you think you want."

Tony frowned. "Okay, Dr Phil, settle down."

"Is it really such a hardship, to spend time with us?" Steve asked, fluffing a pillow and then tugging Tony forward a little so he could put it behind him. The blanket was draped over him, and then the tea was placed in his hand.

"It's not that it's a hardship," Tony replied softly. "I just… I guess I'm not used to having people around that I don't have to perform for. It's an adjustment, you know?"

Steve smiled gently and nodded. "Think you can handle some soup? I'll put a movie on and we'll relax for the evening, hmm?"

For a moment, Tony thought about refusing the offer. He thought that maybe Steve would let him get away with it too.

But then he thought about how bad his day had been and he thought about how ill he'd been feeling, and he decided to give in.

Just this once.

…

"Go back to sleep, Tones. I'm right here."

The room had darkened considerably, and Tony blinked blearily, realising he was still on the sofa with Steve. The rest of the team had joined them at some point, but they'd since disappeared.

Tony idly wondered how late it was, but then fingers were threading through his hair and a soft voice was singing in his ear and Tony drifted back to sleep.

His last thought was that despite no longer being able to call Pepper his, he was still lucky.

He had the Avengers; and perhaps more importantly, he had Steve.

* * *

**Written for: **

Record Collection: Back to Black, 6. Love Is A Losing Game: Write about heartbreak

Bingo: 11. Write about someone having a bad day.

Lyric Alley: 19. And still I've let you go.

EnTitled: 22. Write about someone being ill.

Treasure Hunting: Poison Antidote: Singing


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count:** 560

* * *

**Scare Away The Nightmares **

* * *

Tony leant back against the sofa cushions, relaxing happily as he kicked his shoes off. His slate grey tie was already untied and hanging loose around his neck, and his jacket had been discarded almost as soon as he'd stepped out of the elevator.

"Hey you," Steve said, padding into the room.

Tony jumped, opening his eyes. "You're like a ninja! Someone so big shouldn't be so silent, oh my god, Steve."

Laughing, Steve dropped onto the sofa beside Tony, raising his arm when the genius leant into his side. "JARVIS told me you were back. How was the gala?"

"Same old," Tony replied, snuggling in against Steve's chest. "You're so warm. I'm just going to, uh, live here for the next week if that's okay with you. Pepper hasn't let me have a minute all night."

"It was for a good cause though, right?"

"Hmm. The Maria Stark Foundation is always a good cause, especially at the big gala. Just… tiring. The older I get, the less I want to perform."

"You shouldn't have to perform," Steve grumbled. "You being who you are should be enough for anyone to hand over their money; you convince me to do stupid stuff all the time."

"Baking is not stupid, Steven."

"It is at three in the morning," Steve replied, fondly. "You should go to bed, Tones, get some rest."

Tony snorted. "Comfy now."

"Sleep, you menace."

Tony yawned and then nodded, patting Steve's chest before he sat up. "You're right, I should go to bed. See you in the morning?"

"See you about lunchtime," Steve corrected with a smirk. "Get some rest, Tones. You've earned it."

…

Two hours later, and Tony was sitting at the breakfast bar, his hands wrapped around a cup of tea. Nightmares were the worst, and this one had been particularly bad.

He'd put his glasses on—horn rimmed monstrosities that Pepper had chosen for him—because he was tired and he really couldn't be bothered putting his contacts back in.

"I didn't know you wear glasses."

Steve had made noise at least, coming down the hall, so Tony didn't startle this time. He just shrugged, his eyes never leaving his mug. Steve wrapped his arm around Tony's shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Really don't."

"Okay. Come with me?"

Tony looked up at him then, and after a pause, he nodded and stood, and let Steve lead him from the kitchen.

The mug of tea was left forgotten.

"I can't go back to sleep," Tony said, when he found himself in Steve's bedroom. "I'll just have another nightmare and—"

"I'll be right here if you do," Steve said, gently nudging Tony towards the bed. "Get in, Sweetheart."

Tony did, and Steve followed him, not hesitating to wrap himself around Tony like a particularly friendly octopus. It wasn't the first time they'd shared a bed, and Tony was pretty certain it wouldn't be the last.

"Go to sleep," Steve murmured. "I'm right here, nothing can hurt you when I'm here. You know I'd never let anything get near you if I thought it meant you harm."

"You can't punch nightmares, Steve."

"No," Steve agreed. "But I can cuddle you after them and scare them away."

Tony snorted, but he closed his eyes. Maybe, with Steve here to 'scare away' the nightmares, he actually get some rest.

* * *

**Written for:**

Character Appreciation: 9. Horn rimmed glasses

TV Spree: 5. Write about someone having a nightmare

Forecast: 12. "You're like a ninja!"

EnTitled: 12. Write about relaxing after a big event

Treasure Hunting: Slate Grey


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count**: 362

**Warning**: Vague talk of someone dying

* * *

**Not Yet **

* * *

Tony bent down to stroke the cat that rubbed up against his leg. He was sitting in the park, enjoying the afternoon sun, when his new little friend had decided to join him.

He lost himself in the rhythm of petting the cat, soothing himself as much as he was the animal, and if he could purr, he'd be rivalling the noise the cat made.

"Steve told me you'd stomped out here."

Tony startled, turning his head to see Nat perching on the back of the bench he was sitting on.

"I didn't stomp," Tony replied, rolling his eyes. "I just got tired of listening to him whine at me, so I came out for some fresh air."

"Uh huh. And this has nothing to do with the fact that you don't like lying to his face?"

"Who's lying?" Tony asked, trying to keep his face as blank as possible. "I'm not lying."

She snorted, and then rounded the bench, tugging him to his feet. "Come get a drink with me. It's too hot out here, and there's a pop up cider tent over the other side of the lake."

Tony allowed her to pull him up, and didn't grumble too much when she linked her arm through his and propelled them forwards.

…

"You should tell the team," Natasha said, as the two of them sat down with a cold glass of cider each. "Lying to them about this isn't protecting them."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Of course it's protecting them. There's no point in them worrying about me when there might not be a reason for it."

"You dying is a good reason to worry! Tony—"

"No. It's… not a big deal. Not yet. We don't know that I'm dying yet. Please, Nat, just… no."

She looked at him for a long moment and then nodded. "Okay. For now."

…

"Sorry about earlier."

Tony nodded, settling down on the sofa beside Steve.

"I just—"

"Steve. Please, just… I'll tell you, when I don't have any other choice, but just… stop making me lie to you."

Steve looked at him for a long moment and then, eventually, he nodded. "Okay, Tony."

* * *

**Written for: **

Book Club: Ann Gourman: Cat / Cider / Lying to protect someone

Treasure Hunting: Cat


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Written for Auction: Day 9: Auction 1: "That's why her hair is so big. It's full of secrets."**

**Word Count:** 360

* * *

**Cuddles On The Sofa **

* * *

"Pepper scares me," Steve said, slumping down on the sofa beside Tony. "Like… actually scares me. The Red Skull could learn a thing or two from her."

Tony snorted. "And you used to question why I'd try and hide behind you when I heard her shoes coming towards us."

"She was talking to me about the PR plan in place and I just…" Steve shook his head. "How does she do it?"

"That's why her hair is so big," Tony quipped. "It's so full of secrets."

"I understood that reference," Steve teased, grinning at Tony.

Clint had insisted they watch Mean Girls only a few weeks before; though nobody had argued with him. Tony and Natasha could both practically recite the words throughout the whole film.

Tony leant against Steve, sapping his warmth as he always did when they were alone together. "So Pep gave you the schedule? Who did you get?"

"You mostly," Steve replied, wrapping his arm around Tony's shoulders. "I think she's expecting us to be a good influence on each other. I can reign you in, and you can fill the awkward silences."

Tony snorted. "She should really know better by now."

"I thought about warning her, but I thought she might stab me with her shoe so I held my tongue."

"If it makes you feel better, she probably can't kill you? Even Pep wouldn't know how to mitigate the serum."

Steve shook his head. "Oddly enough, that doesn't make me feel better."

Tony wrinkled his nose. "Does that mean I have to start hiding somewhere other than behind you?"

Rolling his eyes, Steve replied, "I hate to be the one to tell you this sweetheart, but that never worked. She always knew you were there."

"Yeah, but if I can't see her, she can't see me. I maintain that there is logic in that ideal."

"I don't think that's how that works."

"Shhh. I can dream, can't I?"

"Speaking of dreaming," Steve said, nudging Tony. "When did you last sleep?"

"Hmm. Now," Tony replied, getting himself comfier by pressing harder against Steve's side.

Laughing, Steve grabbed a blanket from the back of the sofa. "Good enough."


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Written for Auction:** Day 30: Auction 2: "Well, do you know what I think? I think I need some chamomile before my slumber!"

**Word Count**: 380

* * *

**Date **

* * *

"Tony, I really think—"

"Well, do you know what I think? I think I need some chamomile before my slumber!"

Tony hightailed it from the room, leaving Pepper to stare after him. "He's so full of shit," she muttered, fondly shaking her head. "JARVIS, he's heading for the kitchen?"

"He is, Miss Potts."

She followed after him at a more sedate pace, reaching the kitchen a few minutes later. She could see Tony leaning against Steve's back, clearly trying and failing to hide from her.

She rolled her eyes and sat down at the breakfast bar to wait him out.

"Tony—"

"Shhhh."

Steve snorted. "MIss Potts knows you're there."

"Well she does now," Tony replied, a pout in his tone. He stepped out from around Steve with a large mug in his hand.

"Camomile?" Pepper asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Sure," Tony said, nodding his head frantically. "It's totally camomile tea. Totally."

"It's coffee," Steve said flatly. "The day anyone in this tower believes you're drinking tea is the day I'll know aliens have invaded."

"Again, you mean?" Tony offered.

"Yes. Again. Why were you hiding from Miss Potts?"

Tony grimaced and glanced at Pepper, who merely arched her eyebrow at him, unimpressed despite her continued amusement at his antics.

"She wants me to go to the Maria Stark Gala tonight. With a date."

"You enjoy the foundation Galas," Steve pointed out.

"_With a date_, Steven," Tony emphasised. "Do you know the kind of women that I have to take to these things? They don't have nails, they have _talons_. Scary red ones, that they try and hook into me."

"You never used to mind," Pepper pointed out, and Tony rolled his eyes.

"That was before. You know we don't compare before and after, Pep," he whined.

"I'll go with you," Steve offered, his lips tilting up in a small smile. "And I'll even protect you from the big scary red talons, how does that sound?"

"You'll come with me?"

"I will."

Slowly, a smile appeared on Tony's face. "As my _date_?"

"Yes, Tony. As your _date._"

"I'll be there at eight on the dot, Pep."

She shook her head, smiling. "I'll see you about nine then, shall I?"

Tony grinned and leant over to kiss her cheek. "You're the best."


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Written for Auction:** Day 15, Auction 2: Soulmates: You have a soulmate mark, but aren't interested in pursuing it romantically. You don't know if your soulmate feels the same way, though.

**Word Count:** 324

* * *

**Mine **

* * *

"We match."

Tony blinked and then looked down at Steve's wrist. He was correct, of course he was. Tony pulled back his own sleeve to compare the two soulmarks and then sighed.

"I, uh."

Steve waited patiently. He was always patient, it was one of the things Tony loved about him, amongst others. Steve was one of his best friends.

But…

That was what he was. Tony's best friend.

"I don't… I'm aro," he said eventually, biting his bottom lip. "I don't… I'm not really interested in the whole… relationship thing."

"I know that," Steve replied softly, nodding his head, because he did know. Tony was fine with one night stands to scratch an itch, but he'd never been interested in pursuing a relationship. "I'm not worried about it."

"You're not?"

Steve shook his head. "Knowing that you're mine—platonically—is plenty, Tony. Just knowing that there's someone here that is… that I can trust. That I can come to when I need someone… it's so much, Tony."

"But you… when you were growing up, soulmates were… almost always romantic."

"They were," Steve agreed. "But not always. People were less open about sexuality then, you know? If you weren't straight, with a healthy sex drive and a wish for romance, you didn't talk about it. It's one of the things I like best about this century."

"That people are more open?"

Steve nodded. "Yeah. It's like… you can be who you are and while yeah, some people are still assholes about it, most people are fine with whatever you're doing in your private life. I like that."

Tony smiled. "So… we're good?"

"Of course we're good. As long as you're mine, it doesn't matter what other labels we have."

Reaching out, Tony pulled Steve into a hug. "Thank you. For being so understanding."

"Of course. Uh… does this mean you'll stop trying to set me up on dates?"

Tony snorted as they parted. "Not a chance."


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count:** 423

* * *

**Convinced **

* * *

"Just do recon on the island, they said. It'll be fine, they said," Tony grumbled, shifting against the wall. "Now we're trapped, and they won't find us for at least ten hours, and that's _with _the honing device on the suit."

Steve scrunched up his nose. "We'll be okay, Tones. At least we're together, right?"

"But we're trapped in a cave and it's going to be cold and I really don't like caves, Steve, like a lot and—"

"Hey," Steve said, wrapping his arm around Tony, stemming his anxious rambling. "You're going to be okay. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you, I'm right here. You're not alone this time, okay?"

Tony took a deep breath and then tried to match his breathing to Steve's. "Okay."

…

"Is it just me or…"

"The temperature is dropping," Steve confirmed. "You're intelligent enough to know that the best thing to do would be sharing body heat."

"We have to sleep naked in a cave?" Tony asked, wrinkling his nose. "Ew."

Despite his words, Tony stripped off, handing his clothes to Steve, who added them to his own to form a makeshift blanket for them to lie on. Tony lay down first, and Steve spooned up against him, close as he could possibly get, and wrapped himself around Tony.

"Get some sleep if you can," Steve murmured. "Hopefully by the time morning comes, the team will be nearby."

…

Huddling together for warmth worked, and between them, they managed to keep—if not warm—unfrozen.

"Sleeping naked feels weird," Steve admitted, during the night, when they'd both woken up.

"You don't sleep naked at home?"

"No. You?"

Tony wrinkled his nose. "Most of my sleep comes in the workshop. Not the best place to shed all clothing, admittedly."

Chuckling, Steve shifted half an inch closer. "You should do something about that."

"Hmm?"

"Your sleep schedule."

"You've already made me start eating more," Tony grumbled. "You trying to turn me into a functional people, Steve?"

"Little bit, perhaps."

…

"They're here," Steve said, waking Tony gently. "I thought you might wanna get dressed before we have an audience."

Tony groaned but nodded, pushing himself away from Steve's warmth, grumbling under his breath.

They dressed in silence, the sounds of the team coming nearer. Tony chanced a glance at Steve.

"You know, if you wanted to try that naked sleeping thing again… I could be convinced to actually go to bed."

Steve grinned at him, reaching out a hand to tug him closer. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

**Written for: **

Empire: 3. Marvel

Angel's Archive: 14. An Island

Film Festival: 3. Locked In

Petting Zoo: Ingrid the Imp: 3. Having to sleep naked

Bingo: 19. "Is it just me, or…"

Apple: 6. 3. Huddling for warmth

Leaf: Brown: 3. Anxious

Pop Movies: 112. Frankenstein: Intelligent


End file.
